Fragmented Pieces
by NoDaybutTooDay
Summary: COMPLETE. When Chase admits a secret to Cameron and House overhears, how will he react? HouseChase...first Housefic!
1. Do You Wanna Know A Secret?

_Hello everyone and welcome to my very first House fan fiction. I was introduced to the fandom through my sister (we bought her the Season One DVD for Christmas and I watched an episode with her. Needless to say, I was hooked. I've been doing a LOT of reading of House fanfic on this site and on others. I've read some really great House stories! I am a bit of a slash fan, even though I can write het, I prefer not to lol! So this story will be Chase/House based. Don't read it if you don't like it and then please don't complain to me that Chase and House aren't gay. This is my FICTIONAL world and I can do what I want. I haven't seen ANY of season three, in fact, I'm still working my way through Season One (I've seen all of Season Two) so please don't comment or spoil me in any way. I'm just waiting for the DVD. Anywho, I suppose you want to get on to the story! I do not own House or Chase (even though I wouldn't mind owning Chase...just to make him talk to me in that amazing accent of his...sighs...) and I'm not making a profit! Anyone who would be kind enough to leave a review gets warm hugs sent their way!_

* * *

"Foreman, I want a biopsy, Cameron, go do my clinic hours, Chase, my office." House ordered. Chase felt his breath catch in his throat. He saw Cameron give him a sympathetic glance as she and Foreman left the conference room. Earlier Cameron and Chase had been in the lab, talking and running tests on their latest patient, when Cameron had confronted him.

"Chase, can I ask you a personal question?" She asked, tentatively. Chase grinned.

"Sure, doesn't mean that I'll answer it." He replied, his Australian accent very pronounced.

She stopped looking into the microscope and looked up at him. Instantly, he knew where this was going and he mentally prepared himself for her question. He thought about denying it, like he did with the rest of the staff, but somehow he felt that he could trust Cameron. "Are you gay?" She asked, seriously. Her voice wasn't condescending or joking like everyone else who asked him that. There were no 'pretty boy' comments or 'down under' jokes.

He dropped his head and looked up at her. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head. Unexpectedly, he felt tears brimming in his eyes. It had been a long time since he had come out to anyone. The last person had been his best friend in college, her name was Jamie. She had noticed him watching and swooning over their other friend, Josh. Josh had ended up as Chase's first boyfriend and his first male sexual encounter. They had continued to date until Chase had left for America. He missed him, but it had been his decision. A decision he knew Josh hated him for.

"And you like House, don't you?" She pressed on. He had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Yes, I like House." Chase had admitted. A clunk of a cane behind him had made him jump. He whipped around looking like a deer caught in the headlights and ran out of the room. He ran as fast as he could, knowing House couldn't keep up with him. Vaguely, he heard Cameron calling him back, but he kept running. He found himself in a rarely used locker room, shaking from head to toe.

After four pages, he finally emerged from the locker room and headed back to the diagnostician's office. House had acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Cameron kept looking at him like he might start screaming or crying. After a few more thoughts on the patients current condition, House sent two of his ducklings to do some work and had summoned his third.

Chase remembered telling Jamie for the first time. He knew that she suspected, but she knew that he was a private person and held off asking the question he knew was burning inside her. He asked her to his dorm room one night and they watched a movie, munching on popcorn, and drinking soda's. Chase didn't catch one part of the movie, his mind was so far off. And the soda was hard to drink because his hands were shaking and his throat felt like it had closed up. After twenty minutes of the movie, Chase had turned it off, earning the attention of his best friend.

His whole body began to shake even though he tried his hardest to stop it. It took him forty five minutes and a lot of shaking and some crying to admit to her that he was gay. She had immediately smiled and rushed forward, pulling Chase into a hug. He had cried so hard that night and she had stayed the whole night with him. He had never been so afraid or so relieved that one person could care as much as Jamie did. He wished he could talk to her right now.

As House sat down in his chair, he gestured with his hand that Chase should do the same. He wasn't sure if sitting or standing would make the shaking more pronounced, but he sat anyway. He watched as House made sure the door was shut all the way, closing the blinds to give them a little privacy. "Dr. Chase, however much I may tease you, you can rest assured that I will not harass you about your sexual orientation." He paused and grinned that famous House grin. "Well, at least not any more than usual." House quit grinning again and looked at Chase seriously. "What was said in that room can stay between us and Cameron or you can tell whoever you want. That's not my decision to make and I won't make it. Yes, I heard all of it. Your confession to Cameron about being gay and that you like me." Chase had been staring at the floor but looked up at this last statement. House had stopped talking, as if he were waiting for Chase to say something.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, trying desperately not to cry.

"Are you sorry that you like me or are you sorry that I found out?" House asked him. His voice was still serious. Chase took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, House jumped in. "I'm going to tell you something that only Wilson knows. And if anyone else finds out, ESPECIALLY Cameron, I'll kill you personally." Chase nodded. "I'm gay, too. Have been for years, however I don't particularly flaunt my sexuality, whatever it may be." Chase nodded again, he was much the same way. He vaguely wondered why House was telling him this.

"Are..." Chase started. House looked amused again and cut him off.

"No, I'm not with Wilson. But he does know, he is my best friend. He's as straight as...well as Foreman." At this Chase finally let out a chuckle, feeling his guard being let down slightly. The shaking in his hands was slowing. "Coming out to anyone is hard. Coming out to someone when you don't know that you is even harder. I am sorry that you didn't know I was there, I wasn't sneaking around. I'm also sorry that you confessed something you probably would never actually admit to me. However, I can feel justified in letting you know," House took a deep breath. "That your feelings might be reciprocated." At this, Chase's head snapped so far he thought he might have broken it. And sitting across from him wasn't his boss. Not the mean, misanthropic guy that had hired him. Had called him British when he knew he was Australian, had made his life a living hell for the past year. Sitting across from him was a man who had just admitted the biggest secret of his life and was scared and vulnerable. Not that he'd ever admit that. Chase had to be sure that House wasn't just screwing with him. He wouldn't put it past him. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that's what it was.

"Very funny, House." Chase said, struggling in vain to keep in the tears he so desperately wanted to shed. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me. I knew you were a cruel man, but I never even expected this. You weren't supposed to hear anything that I said to Cameron, that was a private conversation. But since you think you're God, you do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to Cuddy, I want out of my contract." He fumed, stalking from the room.

House stared at the now empty spot where Chase had been moments before. He ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe that Chase thought he was messing with him. Well, he could because it would be something he would do. But not over this. He groaned, he had confessed the one thing that no one knew about him and had been treated exactly as he expected. Chase didn't believe him, although given the circumstance, he wasn't sure that he'd believe himself if he were Chase.

Chase was in the unused locker room once more. He couldn't believe that House would fuck with him like that. Hands trembling, he dug in his pocket for his cell phone and called Jamie. His relief was immediate when her familiar voice answered the phone. "Jamie...its Robert." He said. He could almost see the smile that lit her face.

"Robbie! It's good to hear from you! How's it going in the USA?" She asked him, her voice, her accent calmed and soothed him. She was a touch of home that didn't bother him.

"It's going alright. I told one of my co-workers today that I was gay and that I liked my boss. And..." he finally allowed the tears to come. "He was there. He heard it. Then he patronized me by telling me he was gay, too and he liked me." He noted the pause and realized he wasn't making much sense. House's ways wouldn't make sense to anyone who didn't know him. Hell, most of the time they didn't make sense to people who DID know him.

"So, the problem is...?" She asked.

"The problem is he was lying. He was just fucking with me. I can't continue this job, he's going to harass me more than he already does." He sobbed over the phone, wishing suddenly that there weren't so many miles between New Jersey and Melbourne.

"He harasses you? Maybe you should have quit earlier." She said, being the ever sensible one.

"He harasses everyone, but he does pick on me quite a bit. He calls me British or a wombat. He calls me pretty boy. I can't face him, Jamie. Not now that he knows about me." Chase continued to cry. Jamie wished she could throw her arms around her friend.

"Then quit. If that's what you want. But I know you, Robbie, you'll be miserable if you quit. In your letters, you make Dr. House out to be this amazing man who makes these amazing discoveries. You said you were learning loads from him. Do you really want to quit because he knows that you're gay?" She leveled with him. Chase sighed, his tears slowing.

"No. God, James, I miss you so much." She smiled again.

"I miss you, too. Now, go be a big boy and face up to the famous Dr. House. Tell him you're not going to let his antics cost you your job! I know that you're a man, I've seen proof!" This caused Chase to giggle remembering the very drunken game of strip poker that had led to the relationship of him and Josh. Chase had lost spectacularly and was the first one naked, even with the amount of layers of clothes he had on. "I love you Robbie, come home and see me sometime."

"I love you, too Jamie." He paused and again, she sensed his question. "How's Josh?"

"He's doing fine. But you don't get to ask about him. Not today when you have another crush waiting. Go lover boy." She encouraged. He said goodbye and hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, he headed back down to House's office.


	2. You've Got A Friend

_Hello everyone! Thank you SOO much to my one lone reviewer...Green Penguin! I know this is going kind of fast, but I know where this is going. I already have a few other chapters written, but I'd really love to hear from you about how you think this story is going. I know that House is a bit OOC, but go with me here! It'll be explained, I promise!_

* * *

Chase knew that he had to face his boss again, he just wasn't sure that he could stand the teasing anymore today. But Jamie was right and he approached House's office. The door was slightly open and he heard House talking to Wilson. Immediately, he began fuming knowing that House had promised to keep his secret, but that he was telling his best friend. The only thing that kept him from killing House outright was knowing that Wilson could keep a secret.

House had listened in on him, so he felt no guilt (well, at least less than he would have normally) as he listened to the conversation. "He what!?" Wilson exclaimed. "He told you he was gay and had a crush on you?" Chase fumed.

"No, not exactly. I came to the lab to check up on the tests and Cameron asked him if he was gay. He nodded, and then she asked him if he liked me and he confirmed it. I tried to get out quietly, but he heard my cane." House's voice was strange, he wasn't gloating or gleeful. He sounded sad. "I tried to talk to him, I told him..." House trailed and he could see Wilson nodding. "Anyway, I told him and he didn't believe me."

Wilson laughed. "Of course he didn't believe you. If you were him, would YOU believe you?" Wilson's voice softened. "Give him some time, Greg. He hadn't intended to come out to you and then all of a sudden, you become nice and confess your love back to him? Let him get used to the fact that you know he's out and then go slowly with him."

"He told me he was going to Cuddy to get out of his contract." House said. It shocked Chase to hear that House still sounded sad.

Wilson sighed again. "I know you like him, House. I know you've liked him for a while now, but you need to let this be on his terms, which I know is VERY hard for you. He didn't go to Cuddy, she'd have already been up here berating you. He probably just went somewhere to think. When he comes back, apologize to him." He stopped as House obviously made a face or a gesture. "Yes, apologize and don't say anything else. Don't tell him that you love the fact that he's gay, don't tell him that being gay is bad, don't say anything. And especially don't tell Foreman. That's his business."

"I wouldn't do that, Wilson." House sounded disgusted. Wilson nodded.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't do that." He conceded. He saw Wilson stand up and he hurriedly backed around a corner. He watched Wilson leave and waited a moment before knocking on the door. In any other situation, he wouldn't have knocked, but this was still too sensitive.

"Come on in." House said, seeing Chase in the door. Chase noticed that his eyes were more guarded than usual and they looked unusually bright. Chase pretended not to notice. "Have you come to have me sign your termination papers?" He asked.

"No. I don't want to resign. I like my job." Chase said, almost defiantly.

"Good, because I hate doing interviews. Go run some tests on Mrs. What's-her-name." House dismissed him. Chase didn't move.

"I'm sorry that I acted like that, House." Chase said. "But you have to understand where I'm coming from. Including you and Cameron, I've only ever come out to four people. One became my boyfriend. And you are notorious for picking on me. But I don't think you were lying to me. I think that you were telling me the truth and I'm sorry for accusing you otherwise." Chase remained standing where he was, his head held high. He watched as House looked up, his eyes still very guarded.

"How much of the conversation with Wilson did you hear?" He asked.

"Most of it." Chase replied, knowing it would be pointless to lie to him. House nodded.

"Well, then, I'll pick you up at eight." He said, his demeanor changing abruptly as he stood with the help of his cane. Chase literally shook his head and stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll pick you up at eight. You heard the conversation I had with Wilson and you came and apologized to me for something you didn't need to apologize for. Which means you heard Wilson remind me that I like you. And since I already know you like me, I'm going to take you on a date tonight. So, I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice." House said, walking out of the room. It was Chase's turn to stare dumbfounded. But in a second, his blank stare turned to a grin. He had no idea what a date with House would entail, but he was pretty sure he was ready. He hadn't had a boyfriend in such a long time, he missed the dating scene. As he turned to walk out of the room, Cameron came in, looking near hysterics.

"Chase! I am SO sorry! I didn't see House, I mean, I would never have-" Chase cut her off.

"It's fine Cameron. I have House's word that he won't say anything, I assume I have yours as well?" He said. She nodded.

"Of course, I would never say anything." She assured him. He patted her arm and left, wondering what the hell he was supposed to wear. As he got into his car, he called Jamie back.

"I have a date tonight." He said, as she answered the phone.

"Oh my God! Robbie! What are you going to wear?" She questioned him. He laughed.

"I have no idea, you know I'm fashioned impaired."

"Do you still have that nice green shirt that I bought you as a going to America present? And the matching tie?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I've got it." He told her.

"Wear that, it brings out your eyes. You have the most gorgeous eyes. And just let your hair do its thing. Work the hair!" She told him. He laughed again, loudly. "I swear, for a gay man you'd think you'd have more fashion sense!" He thanked her and they hung up again.

When he got home, he took a shower using his favorite soap. It was very girly, but it was a vanilla scented body wash. He took his time, letting the warm water rush over him. He brushed his teeth twice and even flossed and used mouthwash twice. He pulled out the shirt and tie that Jamie had suggested and with sudden horror called her back.

"Wear light grey pants." Said the voice on the other end, before he'd even asked the question. He laughed lightly at her.

"Thanks Jamie, how did you know?" He asked, pulling out his favorite pair of grey pants.

"I realized that I hadn't told you what pants to wear when we hung up earlier. I've been expecting your phone call." Chase laughed again. "Now, wear nice underwear cause you never know if you're going to be in an accident and some gorgeous paramedic or doctor is going to have to cut them off of you!" She instructed in a very motherly voice. Chase let out a roar of laughter at his friend. There was a knock on the door, so he did up his pants and took the cell phone to the door. It was only 7:30 so he was throughly shocked when House stood there in a gorgeous charcoal suit with a light blue shirt underneath.

"House." He said and immediately he heard Jamie's voice in his ear.

"Is that him? What is he wearing? You've never told me what he looks like. Can I talk to him? You said he was coming at eight, he's thirty minutes early!" She exclaimed. Chase's voice had clammed up on him.

"Jamie, hold on." He said to the phone. He smiled shyly at House. "Come on in, you're early, I'm not quite ready yet." He said, stepping back to let him into the apartment.

"Who's on the phone?" He asked, gesturing to the cell phone in his hand. "Jamie is a unisex name. Is Jamie a guy or a girl." Jamie was suddenly in his ear again.

"Let me talk to him!" Chase sighed.

"Jamie is a girl. She's my best friend from Australia." He answered. Jamie was still making demands in his ear. "James, I'll call you later." He said, but to his surprise, both Jamie and House told him no. House held out his hand for the cell phone and Jamie was still yammering in his ear that she wanted to talk to the guy who was going to take out 'her' Robbie. Sighing, he handed the phone over and headed back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Hello Jamie, this is Dr. Gregory House." He said, taking the phone from the blond as he headed into the bathroom. A female Australian voice assaulted his head.

"Hello Greg." She said immediately. He wasn't sure how he felt about her calling him Greg. "Act normally and I'm going to tell you what's going to happen tonight." He felt himself smile at her attitude. "I have been Robbie's best friend for the last ten years and I WILL hear if you treat him badly. And IF I hear such things, I will fly, find you, tear off both your balls and make you eat them. Now say 'That sounds great'."

"That sounds great!" He said, almost laughing. Her voice became softer.

"He's had a rough time and not many people know he's gay. He's only been with one guy and that guy treated him badly. I think that Robbie still has feelings for him, despite that. Just, be good to him. He needs someone to be good to him." She said.

"I promise." He told her. "It was nice talking to you Jamie. I'll let you say goodbye to our mutual friend." He said.

"No need. Tell him I said goodbye and if I don't get a call in 24 hours I will assume that you drugged him and killed him and I'll find you and kill you." She said, merrily. He chuckled.

"Will do." He said, hanging up the phone. He looked up as Chase emerged from the bathroom. He looked incredible, his blond hair falling in his face. The green shirt and tie he was wearing set off his amazing eyes. He guessed that Jamie had helped him dress because in the entire time he had known Chase he always picked the most hideous outfits. They were a source of mockery in the diagnostics department. Chase smiled shyly at House.

"She didn't threaten you, did she?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Nope, just wanted to say hello." House said. Chase let out a chuckle.

"I seriously doubt that, but I'm not in the mood to argue. Am I dressed alright for wherever we're going?" He asked. House looked him over approvingly and Chase felt himself blush.

"You look fine." He said. He watched as Chase ran his hand through his still semi-wet hair and grabbed his wallet and keys. He left a light on and turned the others off. House may have been the man who always had something to say, but when it came to dating, he was just as shy as most people. "Let's go, Aussie." He said, smiling as Chase smiled and opened the door, shutting it behind them.


	3. The New You

_A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm glad that you're liking it! Here's the next chapter, I still don't own anything!!_

* * *

As Chase and House sat down at a table, Chase thought he might actually pass out from nerves. He had never 'dated' a guy, in this manner before. Chase had admitted to Jamie that he was gay, but he hadn't yet told his other best friend, Josh. He had a crush on Josh for two years, so when they were playing a very drunken game of strip poker one night, he was pleasantly pleased to be allowed to look at his friend. After everyone (except Jamie, who managed to win the game and was still wearing her bra and panties) was naked, Chase, being very drunk, had kissed Josh. When he broke the kiss, Josh had asked him, incredulously, if he was gay. Chase had nodded and seconds later, Josh was back on top of him.

Sometime during their make out session, Jamie had left the two boys alone. They didn't sleep together that night, but they decided that they were 'official' the next morning. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation. Before they even had time to try and make any awkward conversation, a waiter had come to their table.

"Good evening, sirs, can I get you something to drink?" He said, smiling at the two men. House and Chase looked at each other nervously.

"Do you prefer red or white wine?" House asked him. Chase licked his lips nervously.

"Umm, either one, doesn't matter to me." He said, not wanting to pick a wine that House didn't like. He could feel his hands start to shake again. House nodded at him, understanding that he needed to become a little more dominant to make Chase comfortable. He selected a red wine, quickly verified that it was okay with Chase and then ordered. He watched Chase look around the restaurant. "This place is beautiful, House." Then he felt stupid for saying something that made him sound like such a girl.

House nodded and smiled, pleased that Chase liked the place he picked out. "When Wilson married Julie, I threw them a reception here." Chase looked up, astounded and House chuckled. "Don't look so shocked. Wilson's my best friend, I'd do pretty much anything for him. Even throw him a reception when he married a woman I truly detest."

"How long have you and Wilson known each other?" Chase asked, curious about his boss and date.

House smiled. It was a smile that Chase had never seen before, almost sentimental. "I met Wilson when I was eight years old. I pushed him in the mud and he didn't tell on me to the teacher when she asked him who did it. He told her that he had fallen. Then he came up to me and told me that the next time that happened, I wouldn't be so lucky." He chuckled lightly and Chase grinned from ear to ear. The sight was practically breathtaking. "We've been friends ever since." He looked up at the blond man across from him.

"How long have you and Jamie known each other?" He asked her. Chase was so floored that House was taking an actual interest in him. He had learned how to deal with House, with his moods, with his teasing, but nice House, kind House, he didn't quite know how to deal with yet.

"I met Jamie in high school. We ended up going to the same college. We were acquaintances in high school, we both ran with the same crowd, but we became close in college. We lived in the same dorm our first year, she was a floor below me. I was really shy and so, since we knew each other, she began dragging me places with her." Chase took a breath as he divulged another piece of the mystery surrounding his life. He had worked very hard to distinguish two separate lives, however sharing this tonight, with this House, didn't seem quite so bad. "She was the first person I came out to. It took me nearly an hour. I was so terrified she'd abandon me and I'd lose my best friend."

House nodded his agreement. "Wilson's the only person, besides you, I've ever told. I remember feeling the same way, even though our approaches were probably quite different." Chase laughed and House felt his heart soar at the sound. Chase nodded his agreement. The waiter was back with the wine and took their orders.

House and Chase both began to relax slightly. House had been on a lot of first dates, thanks to Wilson, but Chase was still new at a first date. And considering how his FIRST, first date went this wasn't surprising. They talked a little about work, but quickly trashed the subject when they realized all they ever had talked about was work. House shared a few of Wilson's embarrassing stories, each of which made Chase laugh. Chase told House a couple stories about him and Jamie. He didn't bring up Josh and flushed a deep red when House did.

"So, Jamie mentioned that you've only been with one other guy." He said, taking a bite of his pasta. "Was there REALLY only one other guy, or only one other guy that Jamie knows about?" He asked. Chase turned a dark red and he almost regretted asking the question.

"There's only been one other guy." Chase admitted, his voice soft. He was staring intently at his chicken and picking it apart with his fork.

"What was his name?" House pressed on. He gathered that even if the ex-boyfriend wasn't the reason that Chase left Australia, he was one of the reasons he kept his life pretty private. Chase refused to look up at him as he answered the question.

"Josh." House could see the tips of Chase's ears getting pink through the blond hair and fought down a laugh. Damn, if he wasn't adorable when he blushed...not that he'd let Chase know that, of course.

House almost told Chase to tell him about Josh, but noticing that the blond wasn't just blushing because he knew about him, but was blushing because he was truly embarrassed, he decided against it. He remembered Jamie saying something about the guy treating him badly and wished that his leg was good so that he could kick himself. He'd brought up an abusive boyfriend on a first date. House changed the subject. "Food's good."

The blush eased on Chase's face and he looked up gratefully. "Very good." They continued to eat in a companionable silence, making small, first date chit chat. What's your favorite movie? Band? TV Show? Chase admitted he had a deep affinity for musical theater and House admitted that he did, too. When the bill came, they both reached for it, their hands brushing and it caused each of them to jump slightly.

Chase protested as House quickly grabbed up the bill. "Why don't we split it?" He asked, taking out his wallet. House gave him a look.

"I asked you out, that means I pay." He said. Very reluctantly, after five more minutes of arguing, Chase put his wallet away, murmuring his thanks to House. As they headed to Chase's car (he had driven because House came on his bike and Chase was not riding that thing) the air became embarrassed once again. What did they do in this kind of a situation? Chase knew he had to drive back to his place because House's bike was there. Did he invite House up? Was that basically asking for sex? Did he even want sex?

Well, he knew the answer to that one, but did he want sex from House and so soon? House played with the buttons on his radio and found a station playing soft classic music. The music seemed to soothe both men and they arrived home quickly. If it hadn't been so completely awkward, it would have been incredibly amusing to watch two grown men stand outside an apartment complex, both looking like scared teenage girls.

"Well, umm..." Chase began to stammer. House looked up into his blue green eyes. "Thanks for dinner." He stated lamely.

House nodded. "Yeah, yeah, dinner was good. We..." He choked on his words and had to clear his throat before starting again. "We should do it again, sometime." He mumbled. Chase decided to be brave and look into House's eyes.

"You promise me that you're not screwing around with me. That you really like me?" He asked. House nodded, unable to process words when his wombat became so take-charge. "Would you like to come up for a drink?" He asked, his voice filled with false bravado. House smiled, hearing through the terror underneath.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said, turning and following Chase up the stairs.


	4. Missed Chances

_This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I am so glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! I love, love, love reviews so click the little button and make me a happy girl! Still don't own it!_

Chase led the way to his apartment and unlocked the door, letting them in. They walked in, quiet and awkward. Chase gestured to the couch and House had a seat, pulling a vicoden bottle out of his pocket and dry swallowing two.

"Would you like something to drink?" Chase asked, heading into the small kitchenette. House turned around on the couch so he was facing Chase.

"Yeah, what have you got?" he asked. Chase pulled open the refrigerator door and examined the contents.

"I have some coke, some apple juice and water." He looked up at House apologetically. "I don't keep much in the house for just me." House grinned at him.

"And no beer - what's with that?" House joked. Chase immediately flushed and looked away. His response was so quiet House almost didn't catch it.

"I don't keep alcohol in the house." he mumbled. For the second time that night, House cursed his bum leg, wishing he could kick himself. He'd managed to bring up an abusive ex-boyfriend and his dead alcoholic mother all in one night.

"I'll have water, Chase. Thanks." House said. He turned back around and examined the small apartment. He had been so nervous earlier that he hadn't paid much attention. For some reason, the apartment seemed to surprise him. It was not lavishly decorated. The furniture was mismatched. He had an entire bookcase filled with a DVD collection that would have put Blockbuster to shame. The only thing that seemed a little extravagant was the tv. A big, flat screen tv took up most of the wall. He noted a couple of paintings, one sitting on floor. Chase clearly hadn't gotten around to hanging it up.

As he continued to look around, he suddenly realized how small the apartment was. A tiny kitchenette, a small living room, and a bedroom and bathroom were all the apartment contained. Once again, he wondered about Chase's life prior to PPTH.

Chase pulled two glasses out of a cabinet, filled them with ice and tap water and joined House on the couch, sitting at the far end away from House.

He was so nervous he could hear his heart beat in his ears. House thanked him for the drink and took a sip, mainly to have something to do with his hands. The boys sat in silence for a minute, before House gestured to the expansive DVD collection.

"Do you think you have enough DVD's?" He joked with the young man. Chase smiled and looked down.

"They're, uh, my biggest indulgence. I usually buy five to ten a week. I have a card at the local video store...they like me there." He laughed. House stood up, placed his drink on a coaster on the coffee table and walked over. As he scanned through the DVD's, he realized something.

"Are these...alphabetized?" He asked, incredulously. Chase laughed slightly, an embarrassed sort of laugh.

"Yeah, they're by genre and then each genre is alphabetized. That way, when I'm in the mood for a comedy, all I need to do is go to the comedy section, and I can scan through it easily because its alphabetical. I think it's a movie store thing." He said, coming to stand next to House. House looked at him, questioningly. Chase guessed the question. "I worked in a video store when I was in college. It wasn't really for the money, it was more for fun. Jamie worked there, too."

House looked at him, his expression almost gleeful. Normally, Chase hated that look, but tonight it seemed different. "Was it like 'Clerks'?" He asked. "Do people really ask you stuff like 'Do you have that one with the guy who was in that movie that was out last year?'" House chuckled, remembering the great movie. Chase laughed at that.

"Would you be surprised if I told you yes?" They both laughed some more, both becoming slightly more comfortable in each other's presence.

"What was the dumbest question you were ever asked?" House asked. Chase laughed loudly once again.

"I don't even have to think about it. I had a woman come in, said she had been at one of our other stores and they had this movie there that she wanted. She couldn't remember the title, but it was wrapped in cellophane." Chase looked up at House. "ALL our movies are wrapped in cellophane. And then she adds, the cellophane was wrapped pretty loosely." House stared at him.

"That never happened." He insisted.

"I swear it. I called all the other stores just to tell them about it." Chase giggled. House laughed, too.

"Wow, that's pretty bad." He said. His leg was throbbing, so he headed back to the couch and Chase joined him. House noted that while he still wasn't sitting next to him, he also wasn't pressed so far into the other end of the couch that Chase and the couch might actually become one entity. Chase smiled softly at him.

"House, I want to thank you again. For tonight, for your acceptance of me. I had a really great time tonight...its been a long time since I've been on a date." House chuckled.

"Me too. Well, a long time since I've been on a date that I've enjoyed." House enjoyed the blush that crept across Chase's cheeks. "And I'd be a pretty rotten gay man if I didn't accept you for being gay." House glanced at the clock. "But I should probably get home. We both have a long day tomorrow." Chase nodded, swallowing his disappointment. House cleared his throat. "We're...we're going to keep this to ourselves, right?" He asked.

"I'd prefer that." Chase agreed. House got off the couch and headed to the door and Chase followed him. At the door, House turned around to face him. "Would it be okay with you if I talked to Wilson about this...about us?" Chase was floored. He couldn't believe that House had asked him that. He also couldn't believe that after one date, House had used the word 'us'.

"Yeah, that's fine." Chase assured him. He figured that no matter what he said, House would tell Wilson, but it meant a lot to him that he had asked him first. He knew it was House's way of apologizing for telling Wilson earlier, after he had explicitly promised not to say anything to anyone.

They both stood awkwardly at the door and House fingered the doorknob, not wanting to go and end the night. It had been such a long time since he had felt this way about anyone. But he couldn't tell Chase that, it would ruin all of the credibility he had built up for himself. He had worked very hard to make himself the man the staff of PPTH knew. Both men were looking anywhere except each other's eyes. House started to lean in to kiss him, but then changed his mind and opened the door.

"Goodnight Chase." He said. He saw the look of disappointment in his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Goodnight House." Was the reply. House turned and limped out of the doorway, closing it shut behind him. Tears stung Chase's eyes, knowing that after tonight, things would never be the same.


	5. Back to Before

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in the update...real life, ya know! Anyway, here's chapter five...the story is coming along really well! Enjoy! And as always, I don't own and comments make my world go round!_

* * *

Chase stood at the doorway for a minute after House had closed the door. He took a deep breath and turned away. He collected the two glasses of water and put them in the sink, rinsing them out. He checked his cell phone and saw a text message from Jamie, telling him to call him sometime the next day.

Chase was completely anal so he tidied up the clean apartment. He arranged magazines and dusted the coffee and end tables. Then he headed back to his bedroom and took off the nice suit. He changed into a comfy pair of boxers and a sweatshirt. Chase loved more than anything to just be comfortable. He pulled out his favorite slippers and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he headed back out to the couch. He didn't really feel like being in bed right now but he WAS tired, so he opted for watching a movie. Heading to the library that House had been looking at moments before, he scanned through it. He knew what he had as he looked through it most nights, but he couldn't decide what kind of mood he was in. Did he want to watch a comedy? Drama? Musical? Romance?

He was glad that House hadn't made his way to the children's section of his collection. It contained quite a few Disney movies and his most secret indulgence, Harry Potter. He loved the books and the movies. And for some reason, whenever he couldn't sleep, if he put on the first movie he'd usually drift off within the first thirty minutes of the movie. It was better than a sleeping pill.

Chase pulled the DVD out and placed the empty case on top of the DVD player. He popped in the movie and found a warm blanket that Jamie had made for him when he told her he was going to America. He cuddled up in the blanket and listened to the sounds of the magical world. By the time Harry was being woken up in his cupboard, Chase was sound asleep.

House walked into his apartment and saw Wilson on the couch. "Julie kick your sorry ass out again?" he said, limping to the fridge and grabbing a beer and heading back to the couch.

"No, but she would have if you had called me at this hour to talk about your date with Chase." He said, smiling mischievously at his friend. House smiled a rare smile and looked down. "You were planning on calling me, right?" House let out a chuckle. He was beginning to think that maybe Wilson knew him too well. "That's what I thought. So, start talking, lover boy."

House chuckled again and sat down next to Wilson. "It was...strange." House admitted. "Dinner was good, but it was mostly small talk. It was very awkward. I don't think Chase has been on many dates, if I was uncomfortable it was nothing to Chase. I thought a couple of times he was going to pass out." Wilson laughed, imagining Chase. "We made it through dinner and then back to Chase's apartment." House paused. "He asked me up for drinks."

"Did you go?" Asked Wilson, trying not to seem to eager. During the Stacy debacle House had admitted to him that he was gay. That he did love Stacy, he just wasn't in love with her. He never told Stacy, just started treating her like shit until she finally walked away. House had been upset, but he was relieved also. During the past six years, Wilson had set him up on numerous blind dates. They never went well and House usually ended up pissed off at Wilson for about a week. When Chase had started his fellowship with House, he found House in his office not two hours after his first day of work. House had looked vulnerable (something he hadn't seen in him since his leg) as he admitted that hiring Robert Chase was a bad idea. That he liked the young man and didn't know if he could work with him. Wilson assured him that firing Chase would be a bad idea and to just stick it out and NOT say anything to him.

So a year passed and Wilson watched his friend lust over his colleague. But for the first time, House actually listened to Wilson and didn't do anything to Chase. Sure, he made comments about him and joked with him, but anyone who knew House knew this wasn't out of the ordinary. What did surprise Wilson was how he went out of his way to make comments and jokes about women. Carmen Electra, Cuddy, even the nurses. The best guess Wilson had was that it was a show for Chase, so that when he made those comments to him, he wouldn't think twice about it. He even took Cameron on a date (which earned him a LOT of teasing from Wilson).

"Yeah, I went. His apartment is really small. And his taste in furniture is about the same as his taste in clothing." Wilson had to laugh. As much as he wanted to press House for details, he let his friend tell him in his own time. "I did manage to bring up an abusive ex-boyfriend AND his dead, alcoholic mother all in one evening." Wilson groaned.

"House..." House held up his hands defensively.

"It wasn't on purpose! I talked to his friend, Jamie, and she mentioned he had one previous boyfriend. She said he didn't treat him well, but I didn't really think anything of it. So I asked him and he turned all red. And then, when I went up for drinks I made a joke about not having any beer and he said that he doesn't keep alcohol in the place." House defended. Wilson suppressed a smile. "Do you think he'll want to do it again?"

"Did he say he wanted to do it again?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah." House confirmed.

"Then I say he probably wants to do it again." Wilson joked. House shot him a look and Wilson asked the question he wanted to ask all night. "Did you kiss him?"

"I almost did. But I chickened out. I didn't know if it was what he wanted, so I didn't do it." House ran his hand through his hair. "I should have kissed him."

Wilson patted House's shoulder. "You should have kissed him, but I'm sure that it's not that big of a deal. Kiss him next time. You and I both need to go to bed." Wilson paused. "Did you have a good time?" he asked, seriously.

House smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Yeah, I did." Wilson chuckled and House headed to bed, as Wilson made himself comfortable on the couch. Halfway to the bedroom, House turned around. "I asked him if it was okay to talk to you about the date." Wilson sat up, completely shocked. "He said yes."

"What would you have done if he had said no?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know." He admitted, turning around and heading the rest of the way into the bedroom. Wilson laid back down and smiled. It seemed as if House was actually growing up.

* * *

The next day, Chase was the second one in. Foreman was already sitting there reading a medical journal. Chase said hello and headed to the coffee pot. Within the next twenty minutes, both Cameron and House arrived. Chase wasn't quite sure how to act, so he simply acknowledged House's presence and continued to work on his crossword puzzle. 

"Hello little ones!" House said. "We have a case." He tossed down copies of folders on the table and moved over to the whiteboard. "Twenty two year old female. Complains of stomach cramps, diarrhea, and vomiting. No fever. She's had TWO psych hospitalizations in the past year. One two months ago, one seven months ago. Differential diagnosis?" He asked, writing down her symptoms on the board.

"What were the psych admits for?" Foreman asked.

"One was for delusions. She swore that she had multiple personalities, staff didn't believe her. Finally she admitted that maybe she was hearing voices. They discharged her with a large dose of Quietipine, told her it was to help her sleep." Both Chase and Cameron made disgusted sounds at that. "When she did some research and found out that it was mainly used to treat schizophrenia, she stopped taking it. Five months later, she admitted herself because of self injury. Claims she blanked out and cut herself forty five times on her arms. Top of the arm, it wasn't a suicide attempt. Staff still doesn't believe she actually blacked out. Thought that it was done for attention and she was embarrassed to admit it. They discharged her with Escitalopram and Trazodone. Said she felt better, no injuries since her release, but now her stomach is killing her." House told them.

"If she's SI prone, could it be laxatives? Taking them to help along bulimia?" Cameron asked. House shot her a dirty look.

"In July," he continued as if he hadn't even heard Cameron. "Diagnosed with acid reflux. Was causing her all kinds of severe stomach problems. Gave her Pepcid and she felt better almost immediately."

"Stopped taking the Pepcid?" Foreman asked. "Return of acid reflux." House grinned one of his maniacal grins.

"Nope. Went back to the doc and got a prescription for something stronger. Still not working. When mom came home this morning, patient was lying on the couch in misery, couldn't breathe, vomiting. Brings her here, Cuddy gives her to me." House said. They all look slightly confused.

"Why did they give her to you?" Chase asks. House grins again.

"Because three hours after she was admitted to the ER, she couldn't remember how she had gotten there." The ducklings all exchanged glances. "Cameron, find something to do. Chase, get her history and then you and Foreman can run an MRI. Foreman, wait until Chase is done with the history before you introduce yourself." He ordered.

"Why?" Asked Foreman.

"This girl has been put through the ringer with hospitals and psych evaluations. I want her to trust at least one doctor. And normally, I'd send Cameron, but she hates women doctors. Chase is prettier so he gets to go. Besides, he looks so trusting, doesn't he?" Everyone rolled their eyes and headed out. "Page me when you know something!" he called after them.


	6. A Little Bit of Grace

_Hello and howdy friends! I wanted to start this off with a big thank you to Green Penguin, mitchellhp, and Quack675 for so kindly reviewing this story every chapter! I cannot even tell you all how much fun I am having with this story. So without further ado, here's chapter six! Reviews make my world spin round! Oh, and I still don't own any of it (except Gracie!!)_

* * *

Foreman had a seat on a chair outside of their newest patients room. Chase stole a glance at her chart before entering her room. "Good afternoon, Grace, I'm Dr. Chase. How are you doing?" he asked her. He realized that she was alone in the room and decided that was a good thing.

"You have an accent Dr. Chase." She said, grinning. "Australian?" He nodded in confirmation. "It's cute. And you can call me Gracie, everyone does." He nodded, taking a seat. "Are you from psych?"

He let out a small laugh. "No, I'm an intensivist. Basically my specialty is-" She cut him off.

"I know what an intensivist is. I suppose the real question is why are you here to see me? I was sure that I'd be shipped back off to psych." He noted that she was smiling, but he voice sounded a little bitter.

"Nope, not this time. Not yet anyways, I work with Dr. House - he's a world famous diagnostician and we want to see why you're having all these stomach problems." He told her. She looked at him curiously.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you taking the case? I'm a psych case, I've already been told that numerous times." Chase looked at her seriously.

"I don't think you're a psych case. I think something is really wrong with you and we're going to find out what. Now, I need to take your history and I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me. Promise?" He asked her.

"I always am." He heard her mutter distinctly under her breath, but before he could respond she gave him a smile and nodded her head.

Chase took a family history. He could tell she was a seasoned pro at this. All the information she was giving him was exactly the same as the history in her file. He wondered why House had wanted him to do that. When he was done, he patted her arm and told her they were going to take her for an MRI. He helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room. He left instructions with the nurses that if anyone came looking for her, they were running tests.

"No one will come looking for me." Gracie said. "My mom went to get some sleep. I told her that if she didn't I was calling the nurses to give her a sedative and a bed down the hall." Chase suppressed a smile.

"Well, just in case." Foreman got up from the chair and began walking with Chase and Gracie. "This is Dr. Foreman, he's going to help me out with the MRI. Is that okay, Gracie?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She said. They took her to the MRI in silence and Chase got her all set up. Once she was ready to go, he left her and joined Foreman in the room. Just as the test was beginning, House walked into the room.

"How's our crazy girl?" He asked. Both Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes. "Did you get her history?" He asked Chase.

Chase held up the file. "Yeah, everything matches up with what she said before." House looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You took her medical history? You moron, they've already done that! I want HER versions of what happened during her episodes. Could you at least try not to be COMPLETELY useless?" House sighed, trying to ignore the hurt look he got from Chase. "When she's done, Chase, take her back to her room and get her version of the events that led to the hospitalizations." As he turned to leave, he gave Chase a look that said 'You know I have to do this', but Chase was having none of it. He turned away to stare at the images on the screen.

Thirty minutes later, he left Foreman to go up to House's office and go over the MRI results. Chase hadn't seen anything, but if truth be told he honestly wasn't paying that much attention. He tried to make small talk with Gracie. "Have you ever had an MRI before?" he asked her. She turned her head to face him as he wheeled her down the halls.

"Nope. But it wasn't so bad. I've heard that MRI's can be really scary, so I was a little nervous, but it didn't hurt at all." She said.

"MRI's can be scary to people who are claustrophobic, but no, they don't physically hurt. I take it your not claustrophobic." He said. She shook her head in the negative.

"No, actually I prefer small, dark, enclosed spaces. They make me feel safe." She admitted. He made a mental note of that to put on her chart.

"How do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well, sometimes I'll go sit in my closet." She admitted with a small voice. "I turn off the lights, but sit with a flashlight. My first year of college I was doing something online when suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest hurt and I was so scared, but I have no idea of what. We had these little wardrobes and since nothing was on the floor of mine, I took my comforter off my bed, wrapped it around me so I couldn't see any light and closed myself in the wardrobe. After fifteen, twenty minutes I started to feel calmer." Chase was on full alert. She'd had panic attacks? He hadn't seen anything like that in her file.

"Did you ever tell anyone about that?" He asked, cautiously. They had reached her room, which was still empty. Gently, he helped her back in the bed. He watched as she pulled the blankets close around, almost creating a cocoon. But she didn't pull it over her head, he took that as a good sign. She shook her head no to the question he had asked and he nodded. "Would it bother you if I took some notes? That way we have everything we need to be able to diagnose you." She looked up and he finally saw the scared girl.

"Please don't send me back to psych!" She begged. He began to reach out to touch her hand, but she jumped nearly a mile.

"Our team won't send you to psych." He promised. "But I can't promise that no one else will. However," he added quickly. "We're going to try and figure out why you're sick and hopefully that will prove that you don't need to be there." She nodded slowly, accepting that answer.

"You can take notes, Dr. Chase." She gave him permission. He smiled at her. He quickly jotted down the words panic attack freshman year college, prefers enclosed spaces, and flinches human contact before looking back up at her.

"Gracie, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me EVERYTHING that you remember about the events that led to your hospitalizations. You need to be completely honest with me, because I have all the doctors notes here in this file." He held it up for her to see. "But I don't want to know what other doctors think happened, I want to know what happened to you. Will you tell me?" He asked. He thought that he had her trust, but he wanted to make sure. When she nodded, tears in her eyes, he got up from where he was sitting and locked the door. "What you say to me is going to go in my notes. Dr. House and his team will read them, but I will do my absolute best to make sure that no one else does. Do you think that you can trust me?" He asked her.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Yes." He smiled brightly at her.

"Good. I'm glad. Now...can you tell me what was going on the first time you were hospitalized?" She took a deep shuddering breath and looked away from Chase's piercing eyes. He took her lead and immediately looked down at his clipboard.

"I was living with my dad. And I started losing chunks of time. Like, I'd be on the couch watching television and then suddenly, it would be four hours later and I was at a park. It...it really scared me, you know?" He could hear her getting teary. "So I told my dad and he and my step-mom took me to the hospital. I...I thought maybe I had DID1 and I told the doctors that. There..." She struggled. Chase guessed that she had told someone this once before and they hadn't believed her. He was unsure if he should interrupt her or just let her continue. He decided to interrupt.

"Gracie, know that whatever you tell me, I'll believe you." He assured her. A tear trickled down her face.

"I knew that I had...HAVE DID. I know most of the personalities and they communicate with me. In the hospital that first time, they kept saying 'Oh, so you're hearing voices?' and I said 'No! I'm not hearing them...they're talking to me. They're scared.' But they didn't believe me. I've been talking to these others since I was seven years old. I can control them, most of the time." She said, her voice sounding incredibly defensive.

"Do...they have names?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Would you tell me about them? Their names, what they like, how old they are?" He could see a speck of relief come through her eyes. She could see that he was trusting her and so she continued to trust him.

"There...are a couple of them. There's Ashley, she's seven. She likes stuffed animals, candy and kids movies. There's Bella, she's seventeen and she takes care of me...and Ashley." Suddenly, she scrunched up her face. "I don't want to talk about the others." Chase nodded.

"Okay, that's fine Gracie. So what else happened in that first hospitalization?" He asked. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Well, eventually I realized that even though I was telling them the truth, they didn't believe me. So I started telling them what they wanted to hear. That I wasn't hearing anymore voices, that I was sleeping better, that I felt better. And they finally discharged me. A couple weeks later I moved back in with my mom." Chase nodded again.

"So what happened the second time?"

"I had gotten up to go to work and I remember, getting out of bed...and then nothing. It was 8:00 in the morning and the next memory I have was laying on the couch and my arms hurt like hell! I looked at them and there were cuts all over! It was nearly 2:00 pm and I knew my mom would be home in an hour. I couldn't remember what time I was supposed to work and I was in too much pain. When she got home, I asked her to take me to the hospital and she did. When I told the ER, they told me I was lying about blacking out. So I went with it, I had learned from previous experience that it's just easier in the end." She let out a sigh.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?" He asked her. She looked down and her hands. He noticed that she was picking on the skin around her nails. She hadn't quit, he noted, she had just found other alternatives.

"Since I was ten." Her voice was so low, he almost didn't hear her.

"Gracie, you need some help. And you need someone who believes you. I believe you, Gracie and I'm going to try and get you the help you need, okay?" Tears rolled fast down her face and she nodded. She reached for a Kleenex as he stood to leave. "Will you be okay if I leave you on your own?" She snorted.

"Do you mean, will I hurt myself?" Her voice was bitter.

"No, I mean, will you be okay? Or would you rather I stayed until you fell asleep. Sometimes, it's just nice to have someone there." He said. His accent soothed her and she liked it a lot. She smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

"I'll be okay. Thank you Dr. Chase." She rolled over onto her side and Chase stole one last glance at her before leaving the room to go find House.

1DID - Disassociative Identity Disorder. Previously, Multiple personalities.


	7. Secrets and Truths

_Hello one and all! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post this. I've had it written, but I like to keep a couple of chapters ahead. I was determined to finish chapter ten before I posted this and chapter ten seemed to not like me very much! Hopefully the next update will be faster! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, its not mine!_

_Reviews will get you virtual cookies, brownies, cakes, or banana bread. Or...any other treat you may enjoy! _

_Oh! And a GREAT BIG thank you to my beta! You rock!_

* * *

Chase entered the conference room and saw everyone sitting there, apparently waiting for him. He avoided looking at House. He knew last night had been too good to be true. "Her versions of the stories are pretty close to what was recorded. However, most of the things in the reports that say 'the patient says' she believes are true. She's been self-injuring since she was ten." Cameron gasped and even House looked down. "She thinks she has DID."

"Why does she think she has DID?" Foreman asked.

"Probably saw it on General Hospital and thought it would be a great disease where she doesn't have to recount events." House said. Chase looked up at him.

"Saw it on General Hospital?" He asked, his voice slightly mocking.

"Alexis had DID...and well, then it turns out she was faking, but it made for great drama!" House said brightly. "Won her a daytime Emmy. At least I think it did."

"What did the MRI reveal?" Chase asked, turning to Foreman.

"Not a thing. Clean as a whistle." He said. There was a collective sigh from around the room.

After a few minutes of silence, House sighed again. "Okay, Cameron I want you to go get some blood and run labs. Run anything you can think of." He said and Cameron got up to leave. "Foreman, you have clinic duty, so get down there before Cuddy starts chewing me out for encouraging you ducklings to ignore it." Foreman also left. Chase and House were still left sitting there, the silence now profoundly uncomfortable. "Chase..."

"Forget it House. I thought we had a nice time last night, but clearly lI was wrong." Chase said, bitterly.

"We did have a nice time last night...at least I did. But we both agreed to keep this between us, so that means nothing can change on a professional level." House told him. Chase knew in his head that he was right, but somehow the insults hurt more now.

"Does it mean you have to be an even bigger ass than you usually are?" Chase challenged. House hung his head.

"You're right."

"I-" Chase stopped mid retort. "What?" he asked.

"You're right. I was awkward, I didn't know how to act so that people didn't know...so I overcompensated my ass-i-ness. I'm sorry." He said. Chase rubbed the back of his neck nervously. House had just apologized to him. Chase decided to let him off the hook.

"You're forgiven if you take me out tonight." Chase said, with a smile. House responded with a smile of his own.

"Dress casual...and tonight we're taking the bike!" He said, leaving Chase alone in the conference room. He sat there for a moment or two, before pulling out his cell phone and calling Jamie, like he promised.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, her voice sounded sleepy. Chase had forgotten about the time change.

"Oh, Jamie, I'm so sorry I woke you." Chase said. She yawned, sat up and clicked on a light.

"No, it's okay. How was your date?" She asked. Chase hesitated, but then started to tell her what had gone on the night before. After he gave her the basic run down, including House coming up to his apartment, she finally got her turn to ask questions. "Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him?" She asked.

"I think he almost did, but no, we didn't kiss." Chase said, his voice sounding slightly sad. Jamie chuckled at the image of him in her head. She could tell he was pouting slightly.

"Did you have a good time?" He smiled, softly.

"Yeah, I had a really good time. We're going out again tonight." He said and immediately regretted it when she squealed in his ear. "Woah, James, turn it own a notch." He chuckled.

"Sorry. Oh Robbie, you really like him, don't you?" She asked. He nodded and then realized that was on the phone and she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I really do." He confirmed. She let him go with orders to call him when he picked out an outfit, so she could approve it. He laughed and told her he would. He let her go back to sleep and continued about his day.

The day dragged on as Cameron ran tests on Gracie. Finally, Chase left the hospital, his stomach fluttering. He was nervous and excited about tonight, although his excitement slightly outweighed his nervousness.

Chase got home and showered and found what he hoped was a casual outfit that wasn't completely hideous. House had told him that he would pick him up at 7:30, so Chase made sure he was ready by 6:30. Chase smiled when there was a knock at the door at 7:15. He let in the other man (who looked REALLY good, Chase noticed) and they smiled at each other nervously.

"You're ready this time." House grinned at Chase.

"You're only fifteen minutes early this time." Chase teased back. House tossed him his extra helmet and turned to head out of the apartment. Chase hesitated. "Do we have to take the bike?" he asked, apprehensively. House turned back to look at him.

"Are you afraid of motorcycles?" House asked, grinning. There was that gleeful look again, the look that usually meant trouble for Chase. He laughed when Chase blushed and nodded. "Come on, you baby, it'll be fine. Just hold on extra tight." he winked.

Chase sighed as his blush deepened and followed House. He made sure a lamp was on and that the door locked behind them. The bike ride was terrifying. Chase detested motorcycles. The good news was that his fear was overridden by embarrassment, due to the fact that he was clinging tightly to his boss' waist. Although, to House's benefit, he didn't drive as fast as he normally did.

They arrived at a restaurant/pub. It was an Irish place called Bailey's. House seemed to be a regular here as he greeted people as they walked in. He walked up to the young hostess and smiled at her before whispering something in her ear. Chase watched, trying not to get jealous, as she broke away smiling and checked her seating chart. She nodded at House and he grabbed two menus, indicating that they would seat themselves. He headed to the back of the restaurant and Chase followed him.

Chase had to laugh when he saw the table that House had secured for them and all thoughts of jealousy went right out of his head. It was actually a Confessional booth, but when you stepped inside, instead of a partition there was a table. It was quite secluded from the rest of the place, and you could even close the door. "I thought you'd feel right at home." House grinned at him. Chase laughed and slid into the booth, House following suit. Once they were settled, Chase looked up at House.

"You come here a lot?" He asked. House nodded.

"Yeah, I know the owner of this place. I like this place - and they have good food." House said. Chase noticed that House wasn't looking at the menu and wondered if he was supposed to. Were they not eating? House hadn't really said, either way, but just then House seemed to realize that Chase hadn't looked at his menu yet. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked, gesturing at Chase's untouched menu. Chase smiled.

"Well, you hadn't touched your menu...I, um, wasn't sure if we were eating or not." Chase admitted.

"Like I said, I come here a lot. I know the menu by heart...well, maybe not by heart but I only ever order one of two things here." Chase opened his menu and looked through it before asking House what he was getting. House told him that they had great cheeseburgers here and Chase decided that sounded good.

An hour later, they were polishing off their third and fourth drinks respectively. Half eaten food littered the table and the two men were enjoying themselves immensely. "Favorite guilty movie?" Chase asked House. Both were definitely a little tipsy.

"You have to promise that you won't laugh." House told him. Chase nodded, taking another swig of his drink. "Mrgh blrgh." He muttered. Chase looked up at him.

"What did you say?" He questioned. He grinned as House blushed deeply and looked down.

"Legally Blonde." He said and Chase struggled to keep his face straight. But one look at him told House all he needed to know. House threw his napkin at him. "You ass, you said you wouldn't laugh." But House started to laugh, too. "I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

It was Chase's turn to turn pink. "Fine. It...it's Harry Potter." House looked curious.

"What's Harry Potter?" Chase looked up, shocked.

"Are you kidding? You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Chase questioned as House shook his head no. "It's a children's book series about magic. They've been making them into movies." Chase summarized.

"So, they all say nonsense words and make things happen? There has to be more to it than that." House said. The corners of his mouth turned upward in a smile.

"Well, yes, obviously. That's just the most basic rundown." Chase said, trying not to show just how geeky he really was.

"You'll have to show it to me sometime." House told him and Chase broke into a wide smile. "Now, you told me on our last...erm...date," He paused to try and get used to that word in reference to him and his prettiest duckling. He recovered quickly. "You told me that you like musical theater. What's your favorite?" He asked.

"Phantom of the Opera." Chase answered immediately. House nodded his head in approval.

"You're a Webber guy." House said to him.

"No, actually I'm a Sondheim guy. But Phantom is different. I'll never forget the first time I saw it. I was only seven." He told House, unsure why he was spilling childhood secrets so easily. "It was so magical and the music..." Chase trailed, his voice reverent. "I wanted to live at that theater, where I could hide away like the Phantom and no one could find me." Suddenly, he blushed hard, he hadn't meant to tell House that. He cleared his throat quickly. "How about you, what's your favorite?"

"Jekyll and Hyde" He answered and grinned when Chase laughed. "No, actually it's the Sound of Music." He corrected quietly. House seemed embarrassed about this and Chase wasn't sure why. Maybe he thought it didn't sound macho enough, however, they WERE discussing musical theater. "I saw Wicked when it first came out. I had read the book six years ago and was interested in seeing the stage adaptation of it. The show wasn't anything like the book, but it was really good." House told him. He grinned sheepishly. "I went back and saw it two more times."

"So what exactly is Wicked?" Chase questioned. He realized that he had never felt more at ease with anyone, except maybe Jamie. He was beginning to trust House.

"Well, 'The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz'" House quoted the show's tag line. He smiled at Chase's confused look. "You've seen the Wizard of Oz, right?" Chase nodded, smiling. House loved that smile. It was soft and trusting and it was for him. He had never seen this smile before. "Basically it tells the story of the Wicked Witch of the West...from her point of view. It's really good. Playing at the Gershwin." House told him.

"Sounds good." Chase agreed.

"So...Sondheim, huh? Favorite Sondheim show?" House teased gently.

"Well, if I were only a little Sondheim fan, I'd say Into the Woods...Into the Woods is everyone's favorite Sondheim show, but since I'm a TRUE fan, I say Sunday in the Park With George." Chase told him, almost defiantly. Chase truly believed that Sondheim was what he called a 'musician's musician'. He appealed to people who were musicians more than people who weren't. He felt that Sondheim was very underappreciated outside the musical world

"What would you say if I said 'Assassins?'" House asked. Chase broke into a huge grin.

"Impressive." Chase grinned. House knew his Sondheim.

House could tell how much Chase enjoyed musical theater. He was lighting up just talking about it. He was beginning to suspect that if he hadn't gone into medicine (or seminary) he might have taken on Broadway. Suddenly, the place felt too enclosing for House. He didn't want to be here. There was a table between them and he didn't want that. He wanted to hold Chase's hand, he wanted to be the person that he had worked so long and hard to make sure no one knew.

House presented himself as a very gruff man. He'd learned early that he didn't get hurt if he didn't allow people close enough to hurt him. But growing up in the home that he did, House had often been denied the comfort of hugs and snuggles. 'Real men don't hug' his father used to say, so House had convinced himself that he didn't need that contact. But some days it was too much to bear. There had been nights when Wilson was sleeping on the couch that he could hear House sobbing in his sleep in the next room.

The first time it happened, Wilson ignored it. The second time, he went in to wake his friend from whatever nightmare Wilson suspected he was having. But the second Wilson touched his shoulder, House settled. When he removed it, figuring House had left the dream bothering him, House began to whine again. It was then that Wilson realized that House simply needed the contact...House was still asleep. So Wilson did something that he knew might actually cost him his life the next morning, he went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He pulled his friend close and was shocked when he didn't resist even the slightest. House relaxed in his friend's grip and Wilson had spent the night there.

In the morning, he coaxed House awake, stroking his forehead lightly. House had immediately been terrified, he thought that maybe he had gotten drunk and taken advantage of Wilson. He had feelings for his friend, but he knew they were one sided. He would never admit it out loud, but he couldn't stand to lose his best friend, his only friend.

House's need to be touched was actually one of the reasons he bought his bike. He knew that if someone else were riding with him, they'd have to hold on to him, depend on him. And House loved that feeling. It had been incredible coming to dinner tonight, Chase's arms wrapped VERY tightly around House's waist.

House got the bill as they continued to make small talk and once again, Chase pulled out his wallet. House protested, opening the bill, but once he saw it he grinned. "Fine, quit whining, you can pay." House said, handing the bill over to a shocked Chase.

"Really? I can pay?" He asked. Chase opened the bill and rolled his eyes at House. There was no bill inside, just a sheet of register tape that said, 'Greg, you know you don't pay here. Quit asking for a damn bill. PS...the blond is cute. Patrick.' Chase looked up at House.

"Well, are you ready to go?" House asked him. Chase threw down some money for a tip before House could do it and nodded. They left the small table and were slightly astounded and how loud and busy the place had gotten. They made their way out and House bit back a laugh when Chase paled at the bike. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"This is the last time we take this thing." Chase informed him. House was about to argue with him and tease him when he realized that Chase was shaking. Damn, he really was scared of this thing. House was furious with himself that he would cause him this much fear on the second date. Chase was never going to go out with him again.

"Okay." House agreed. They both got onto the bike, and even though he knew Chase was afraid, he reveled in the feeling of Chase's arms around him.


	8. Our Little Corner Of The World

_Hello! Thank you SOO much to all my reviewers. I really wish I'd had the time to respond to all of you personally, but things were so hectic. I'm going to try my best to do that this time around. I'm sorry about the delay here, because I like to be a few chapters ahead. I needed to finish chapter eleven before I posted this and chapter eleven did not want to cooperate with me. I rewrote it approximately sixteen times and am finally okay with it. This chapter is my favorite chapter in the story so far. I hope you enjoy it as well! As always, I'm just borrowing the boys to play with them, I promise to give them back!_

* * *

When they arrived back at Chase's place, Chase once again invited Greg up and Greg accepted. Chase gestured to the couch and went to the fridge, coming back with two beers. Greg looked at him, shocked. "You said you don't keep alcohol in the house." He stammered. 

"I figured a six pack of beer couldn't hurt anything, besides I have a feeling I won't be drinking most of it." Chase offered up, embarrassed. House clinked their bottles together before they each took a sip.

"Thanks." House said. Chase nodded. They sat there in awkward silence for a minute, before House got up and walked back over to Chase's DVD's. "Can we watch a movie?" He asked. Chase tried not to let his grin spread too wide.

"Sure, pick whatever you like." Chase agreed. A movie guaranteed him at least another two hours with House. And it meant both of them would be on the couch, because the couch was the best place to watch the movie. Suddenly, Chase became extremely nervous. As House riffled through the large assortment of movies, Chase stood up. House turned around and handed a movie to Chase. Chase blushed hard when he saw what it was.

"I want to watch this one." He said, grinning his famous 'House' grin.

"House...you don't have to do this." He muttered. House grinned more and took the DVD out of its case, popping it into the player. Chase busied himself setting up the tv and sound system.

"I want to see it, Chase. You said it was good. I'm hoping your taste in movies is better than your taste in clothes. However, looking through your collection, I'm willing to take that risk." House said, settling himself on the couch to watch Harry Potter. He would have asked which one of the four different movies that Chase had was the first, but he knew how anal he was and so he picked the first of the four. Since Chase hadn't said anything otherwise, he knew he'd picked right.

"I said it was my favorite guilty movie." Chase told him. He was still standing, looking as if he didn't know what to do.

"Chase, shut up and sit down. I want to watch this movie." House smiled at him, to minimize the harshness of his words. He watched as Chase took an uncomfortable chair that was in an odd angle to watch the tv.

Chase was having an entirely different problem. This was his sleeping pill movie. He knew that no matter how much he fought it, he could never stay awake through the whole thing. And he couldn't fall asleep on House, he'd never live down the mocking. He could feel House's eyes on him.

"Chase," he sighed. "Come over here and sit on the couch with me. I promise I don't have cooties. Cuddy gave me the shot." Chase felt himself grin. He got up and moved over to the couch. He started the movie and was amused to watch House watch the movie. He wasn't a movie talker, which surprised Chase. He had him pegged as one of those people who said things like 'Where's he going?' 'Why's he doing that?' through the whole movie. Occasionally, he would turn to Chase and ask him things like "What's a muggle?" And Chase would laugh and explain it.

As the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Hogwarts, Chase found himself very, very drowsy. He looked like a little kid, trying to keep his eyes open against the fight of sleep. Chase and House had both moved from their original positions on the couch and were now sitting right next to each other. House had pulled a teenage move, yawned and put his arm on the back of the couch. To let him know that it was alright, Chase shifted slightly closer to House, who let his arm drop on Chase's shoulder.

Both men were loving the feeling of just being close. Chase couldn't keep his head upright anymore and let it drop to House's shoulder, surprising the older male. But House smiled and started to run his hands through the silky blond hair. House smiled, it was as soft as it looked. Chase really did have great hair. When House glanced downward at the young man on his shoulder, he grinned so wide he thought his face might spilt. Chase's eyes were fluttering open and closed, he looked like he was struggling to stay awake. He thought about leaving so Chase could get some sleep, but he honestly didn't want to. He was comfortable and he was really enjoying this movie. Even though he had to tease Chase about adding eleven year old boys to his kissing list.

House felt Chase's body relax and heard his breathing even out. He was sound asleep. House smiled affectionately. It was a smile that no one had ever seen. House rubbed his hand up and down Chase's arm as the young man cuddled into him subconsciously.

Another hour later, Chase was still sound asleep on House's shoulder, and House was still smiling and watching the movie. He grunted softly in his sleep, startling House. He shifted his body and moved his head to House's lap. He was asleep and didn't know what he was doing, House guessed that he probably fell asleep on the couch often. He let out a contented sigh and his breathing evened out again.

House reached to the back of the couch where a blanket was folded. He took the blanket and put it over Chase, who looked to be a little cold. Then he moved his hand again so it was petting Chase.

Somewhere close to the end of the movie, House had begun to get tired himself. His leg was still fine, which shocked him somewhat. Chase wasn't laying on his bad leg, but the heat from his body seemed to soothe his leg. His own head flopped backwards and soon he drifted to sleep, his hand still in Chase's hair.

Somehow during the night, House had shifted, so he was half sitting up, and half laying on the arm of the couch. And now, when Chase woke the next morning, his head still in House's lap, he bolt upright. "Oh my god!" he muttered. The loss of the warmth on his leg caused House to stir and he blinked as he saw a slightly disheveled Chase looking at him in horror. "Are you okay? How's your leg?" Chase asked, immediately. How the hell had he fallen asleep on House's lap. He remembered his head feeling heavy and falling to House's shoulder...

House smiled and stretched both his legs. "It's actually not too bad." He lied. Chase ran his hands through his hair. "I thought you said it was your favorite movie...you fell asleep half an hour into it." House teased the already red man.

Chase sighed helplessly, he was pretty shaken from having literally slept with House on their second date. "I don't know what it is about the movie, but it makes me so tired! I always fall asleep." Chase told him.

"You could have told me that." House teased some more. But Chase looked pretty miserable. "Hey, its fine. You were warmer than a blanket." He told him.

"How did I end up...er...in your lap?" Chase asked, House grinned as he noticed the tips of his ears turning pink.

"You started off on my shoulder and then you shifted to my lap." House told him, resisting the urge to tease him more. Chase got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. House heard water running and a few seconds later, the brewing of coffee. Chase returned to the livingroom, House still hadn't moved from where he was sitting.

"Why didn't you push me off or something? I must have murdered your leg!" Chase said. House realized just why he was so upset, sure, he was a little embarrassed to have fallen asleep, but had he stayed on House's shoulder, or had they both been laying down he would have been fine. Chase knew House well enough to know that he was in pain and he assumed he was the one to cause it.

"Had you been on my bad leg, I would have. But you weren't. And then after a while I fell asleep." Chase was looking at the floor. "Chase, look up at me." He paused while Chase obeyed. "My leg is always going to hurt, its simply a fact of life. But...last night was nice." He told him, blushing slightly himself. "Come here." He beckoned. Chase sat down next to him once again, his heart pumping in his ears. "There was something I wanted to do last night, but didn't get around, too. In fact, it was something I should have done the first time." House said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Chase's. Chase let out a soft moan and leaned into the kiss. It had been so long and he hadn't realized how much he had missed kissing someone.

Before the kiss escalated, House pulled back, putting one more soft chaste kiss on his lips. Both men broke into identical grins, Chase's more shy than House's cat who ate the canary grin. They sat there in silence for a second until Chase realized that the coffee was ready and got up to get it. House attempted to get off the couch and the maneuver took several minutes. Chase busied himself, pretending not to watch. House appreciated that. He dry swallowed a vicoden and grabbed his cane, shuffling slowly into the kitchen. Chase had poured two cups of coffee, fixing one just the way House liked it. He gestured to his pitiful excuse for a kitchen table and House shook his head, needing to stand for a few minutes.

The leg really wasn't as bad as it could have been. He was a little stiff, but no more than usual. Chase fumbled around the kitchen looking for something to eat. "I really don't have anything here, House. I'm sorry." He said. House took a sip of the piping hot, black liquid.

"It's fine. Coffee is good for now." He smiled. "Much better than the crap Cameron makes. I'm going to start ordering her to stay away from the pot." They both chuckled. "So, we're both off today, huh?" He asked, after another minute of awkward silence.

"I guess so." Chase said, uneasily. And then suddenly, he had an idea. He quickly put down his cup of coffee and telling House to stay there, retreated to the other room. House wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so he just waited for Chase to return. Which he did in a few minutes. "Okay, give me twenty minutes to shower and change, then we're heading to your place so you can do the same. We have plans for today." He said.

The wombat was taking charge. He didn't grin, but gave Chase a look. "How do you know I don't already have plans for today?" He asked him. Chase's face fell so fast that House actually regretted saying that. "Oh, quit the hurt wombat look, I don't, I'm just saying, what if I did." That comment seemed to take a lot of the steam out of Chase. "Go get ready. Do I get to know what we're doing?" He asked.

"Nope." Chase said, leaving the kitchen. When he heard the water running, he pulled out his cell phone.

"I cannot believe you!" Said the voice on the other end. "You don't come home, you don't call, leave me worrying all night." The voice was kidding, if not a little eager.

"I can let you go back to your worrying if you like, Wilson." He said.

"Don't you dare. WHY didn't you come home last night?" Wilson questioned. House could almost see the smile on his face.

"I don't think you need to know the answer to that quite yet. Just know that I'll be home for a quick change of clothes and then I won't be back today either." Wilson laughed out loud.

"Oh my, God. You're doing him! House! It's the second date...way to go!" He cheered his friend. House didn't know why, but he didn't like Wilson saying those things. It was okay for him to joke about he and Chase sleeping together, but when Wilson did it...it almost made Chase out to be a slut. And House knew that wasn't true...and he had to defend him. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Oh, shut up. I am not sleeping with him. Yet, anyway. We were watching a movie and fell asleep on the couch. And apparently Chase has plans for us today." He said. He could feel Wilson's smile get bigger.

"You are in SUCH trouble. You love him! You defended him!" He crowed. House wished he could reach through the phone and choke his friend.

"You better not be there when Chase and I get there." House growled. Just then the bathroom door opened, and instinct caused him to turn around. He almost dropped the phone. Chase was wrapped in a towel, his hair and chest still wet. He blushed when he saw House looking at him and hurried to his bedroom. House was totally speechless as he hung up the phone. He regained himself quickly and called to Chase. "You mind if I take a shower here? I think Wilson's still at my place and I'd rather spend as little time there as possible." House imagined Wilson playing 20 questions with Chase while he took the time to get clean.

"Sure, towels are under the sink." He called back. House stood again and headed to the bathroom. As he entered the steamy room and shut the door, he could smell the scent of vanilla. He looked around the immaculate bathroom. He shed his clothes and turned the water on. It didn't take long for the water to warm up and House opened the door and stepped in.

He let the water soothe his leg and body and looked at the soaps Chase had. He had to chuckle, he knew that deep down Chase was a girl. Vanilla scented body wash explained the smell when he first walked in. And his shampoo was Herbal Essences. He smiled, using the fruity wash, imagining himself in there with Chase...wait, what? He did NOT just think that. Okay, well maybe he did a little. He washed himself quickly so he could get out of the shower and quit thinking about Chase's wet body.

When House emerged from the bathroom he found Chase in a suit. A really nice suit. A really nice suit that matched. Then he saw the cell phone and laughed. "Did you call Jamie to help you get dressed?" He asked. Chase flushed and said nothing. House came to a realization. "Oh my God, she's dressed you for both of our other dates, too, hasn't she?" The flush deepened as House let out a roar of laughter.

"Well, I don't have the best sense of fashion! And I wanted to look nice." He defended himself. House stopped laughing and looked at him.

"You look really nice. So, I take it whatever we're doing today is fancy?" He questioned. Chase nodded. They headed to House's place after Chase blew dry his hair (earning some more teasing from House). An hour later they were in Chase's car on the road. Chase knew that the diagnostician in him was attempting to solve the puzzle. However, he was letting Chase have his moment by not questioning the hell out of him.

As they sped along the highway in amicable silence, House started up a conversation about the movie they had watched. He questioned him about different things (including the ending because he had fallen asleep before he saw it). They chatted about the books, which led to a discussion on other books that they read. House told him that he really loved Charles Dickens. When Chase asked him his all time favorite book, House told him A Tale of Two Cities. Chase told him that his was Catcher In The Rye. About two hours into the road trip, House knew where they were going. He still didn't know what they were going to do when they got there.

A couple of hours later, Chase was navigating his way through the streets of New York City. House was quiet as he watched out the window at the city passing before his eyes. He held in his laughter as Chase swore, honked, and fought brutal traffic. Finally, he pulled into a parking garage near 45th St.

Chase checked the time and grinned at House. "Have you solved the puzzle yet?" He asked the older man.

"I knew a few hours ago we were going to New York, but I'm not really sure what we're going to do here." House admitted. Chase was floored that House hadn't figured it out. Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he simply wanted to be surprised by Chase. As they exited the car, Chase tentatively took House's hand in his own. House squeezed his hand and Chase leaned forward to give him another kiss.

The relationship was so new that neither one quite knew the boundaries. They knew that they wanted to keep it a secret at PPTH, but they were in NYC. How did they act? They had two dates so far, were they dating? Were they boyfriends? Neither one was sure and Chase was relieved when it was House who brought up the question before stepping away from the safety of the car. He pulled on Chase's hand and turned him so they were facing each other. "So...what is this?" He asked, the tone in his voice letting Chase know he wasn't talking about New York.

"What do you want it to be?" Chase asked him back. He wasn't sure he was ready to be the one to force something on House that he didn't want.

"It's not only about what I want." He said softly and once again, Chase was astounded. He took a deep breath.

"House...I really like you. I've had a great time with you and I want to keep seeing you. But if you don't want that or aren't comfortable with it, that's okay." Chase told him. House's blue eyes bore into Chase's blue green ones.

"I've liked you for two years, from a distance. And I like you now, up close." He said. Chase knew how hard that was for him to admit, so he picked up the cue.

"Are we dating?" He asked, holding his breath subconsciously. And then, House smiled.

"Yes." He answered. Both men had million watt smiles on their faces. Chase leaned in and kissed House again, for the first time the two men let the kiss go a little deeper. Chase felt House's tongue run across his lips and he parted his mouth to allow him access. When they broke apart, House grinned bashfully at Chase.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked him. Chase squeezed his hand, more to let himself know House was still there, that this wasn't a dream. He checked his watch.

"You'll see. Come on, House, this way." Chase started to walk away, but House pulled on his hand.

"Chase..." He said, causing Chase to turn around, looking worried. "If you want to call me Greg, that's fine." He said, relishing the look that came across Chase's face.

"And you can call me Robert." He said.

House and Chase walked hand in hand out of the parking garage. House was impressed that Chase seemed to know exactly where he was going. "Do you come here a lot?" He asked, as Chase guided them down 45th Street. Chase shrugged.

"Most weekends. I like the city, so I come here to shop or people watch or do touristy things." He said. 44th Street. "When I was a kid, I used to watch things about New York City and dream about coming here one day." 43rd Street.

"It's not all that great." House argued. 42nd Street, they turned.

"Yeah it is. You can get lost in this city. In the hustle and bustle, it sweeps you up off your feet and carries you. The city is magical." Chase told him. They stopped. House hadn't been watching where they were going, he had been watching Chase as his face lit up talking about the city that he obviously loved. "We're here." He said, grinning softly and blushing hard. There were people standing all around a theater. House looked up to see where they were and a gasp came from his throat.

He stared at the theater he had been at before. A large poster showed a green woman and a white woman. "Wicked?" He asked, barely able to make his voice work.

Chase looked suddenly nervous. "You said last night how much you liked it. I know the manager here, so I called in a favor this morning." He said.

"You did that for me?" House asked, still in shock.

Chase was looking more and more nervous by the second. "I...I mean, if you don't want to, I understand." He said. House shook himself out of the stupor he was in.

"No! I just mean, I can't believe you would do that for me. It was such an off-handed comment and you remembered. This is amazing, Robert." He said, using the other man's first name. Chase blushed again and led him to the doors. He waved at a man standing inside, who seemed to recognize him instantly. He unlocked the door and let the two men in.

"Robert! Good to see you again!" The man said, jovially. He looked over at Greg. "Who's this?" He asked, not sounding at all unpleasant, just curious.

"Charles. Thanks for doing this for me on such short notice. This is my..." He trailed, not knowing how to introduce House. Did he call him his boss, his boyfriend? They had decided they were dating. He looked over at House.

"Boyfriend." House supplied, turning a little pink as Chase grinned. "Greg House." He let go of Chase's hand and held it out to shake. Charles grinned at them.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone, Robert! Congratulations! And its nice to meet you. Come on in." He turned and headed into the theater. House looked back at the crowds standing outside the theater, in the cold, waiting to get in. They looked sour at the two men who walked in without waiting.

Charles took them to a private box, seating them personally. He and Chase made small talk, how's work, how's the wife? The crew was doing some last minute things on the stage and finally Charles left them, telling them to enjoy the show. House surveyed the box. "Nice." He said. "So how do you know the manager of the Gershwin Theater?" He asked.

"Went to college together. Been friends ever since." He replied. "He's always told me that I have seats if I want them, he knows how much I enjoy theater. I've only ever called him on it one other time." Forty five minutes later the theater was filled with people talking excitedly and noisily. House noticed that the minute Chase had his program, he looked through it. He read every one's bio and through all of the songs.

When the show started, House couldn't resist watching Chase and his reactions to the magical show that he loved so much. When Elphaba defied gravity, House subtly wiped away a tear and watched Chase cry freely. During For Good, House actually had to get out a handkerchief and hand it to Chase. When the show ended, Chase stood up and cheered. They sat in their seats while everyone else filed out. House looked at the other man.

"So, did you like it?" He asked, grinning.

"I loved it! I can't believe I haven't seen it before now!" He gushed. House chuckled. Suddenly, Charles appeared in their box.

"So, Robert, what do you think of our little play here?" He asked.

"It was incredible, Charles. What a show!" He said. Charles smiled at him, and nodded his agreement.

"How about you, Mr. House?" He asked.

"Dr. House." Chase corrected automatically.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said, cheerfully. "That must be how you two met, huh? Do you work together at all?" They exchanged grins.

"He's my boss, Charles." Charles eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he laughed.

"Well then. I suppose I have to make sure that he can't fire you. Would you two like to come backstage and meet the cast?" He asked. The two men exchanged eager glances and nodded yes. They stood up, House took a few minutes as he was stiff from sitting so long. He took a vicoden and limped after Charles and Chase. He couldn't believe that not only had Chase taken him to see one of his favorite musicals, that now he was going to meet the cast. He reached out and grabbed Chase's hand, giving him a quick kiss before leaving the box.


	9. Believe In Me

**_Hellooooooo! First off, WOW! Thank you all SO much for the reviews...that was the most reviews that any one chapter of ANY of my stories has gotten. Secondly, I want to address a few issues. I KNOW that House is ooc and you will see some interesting things come into light in a couple of chapters. You will hear from Jamie again. I'm currently working on chapter twelve and I hate it, which is why my updates have been so slow. Chapter eleven has currently been re-written four times. And I'm still not happy. Mostly because its pointless stuff that you need to have to get to where I want to be. To those who feel that this is going too slow, take a look at this time table. This is only their third date ;). Have some patience, kiddies. I really want to explore a relationship between them! One more thing and then onto the chapter...I have a beta who is wonderful and amazing and I really have to thank her for all of her time. However, that being said, I'm looking for someone out there who would be willing to really work with me on this story. Someone who will be willing to be...honest with me. Give me some real feedback and some advice on how to advance the plot without killing it (like what is currently happening!). Someone who doesn't mind that I am going to spoil the story for them (because, friends, I DO know exactly where this story is going...its the getting there that I seem to be having some trouble with). If you're interested, either let me know in a review (yes, I know, cheap way to get reviews!) or send a PM my way! Everyone who replies to me will be considered, but I will only be picking one person - and know that I will probably look at your profiles, see what (if anything) you've written, what authors you have favorited, and what stories you have favorited. You can also include anything that you think I might want to know! Okay, enough from me...read on!_**

* * *

A few hours later they had eaten and were walking back to the car. The joined hands constant now and not as nervous. They gave each other shy smiles as they walked, slowly. Neither one wanted their day in New York City to end and so they dragged it out as long as possible. Before they got to the parking garage, House stopped and turned to look Chase in the eye. 

"You know that you didn't have to do that, right? You didn't have to try to impress me, I'm already impressed with you." He told him, seriously.

"I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted to do it. It's been a long time since I've felt like this about someone." Chase told him.

"Will you tell me about Josh?" House asked, hoping he wasn't pressing him too far. Chase took a very deep breath and turned away from him.

"Maybe sometime. I can't do it now." House nodded his acceptance, even though he really wanted to know. All of a sudden House's cell phone started to ring and he looked at it.

"It's Foreman." He said, flipping the cell phone open. "Fulton's Fish Market, Salmon on Special, Tony talking...what fish can we fry up for you?" He answered, causing Chase to put his sleeve over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"House, do you have any idea where to find Chase? We've been paging him for over an hour. It's Gracie." House glanced at him, before going into doctor mode.

"No, I don't know where he is. What do I look like, his keeper? Did you try his cell phone?" House said. "And what's wrong with Gracie?" He asked. Chase immediately stood up straighter, leaning in as if he could listen in on the phone call.

"No, we didn't try his cell, just pages. And Gracie's out of it again. But...she just seems so lucid. We think..." he paused. "We think maybe she's faking it."

He was going to respond when he heard Cameron in the background. It sounded as if she had just run in the door. "She's back." She said to Foreman. "She wants Chase."

"Cameron just told me she came back." Foreman told House. "And she wants Chase. That boy better answer his pager!" He growled.

"I'll call his cell and his apartment. See if I can't get an answer. If not, I'll go over there and get him bodily, okay?" House told Foreman, who agreed. House shut his phone and turned to Chase. "We have to get back to PPTH."

"What happened with Gracie?" He asked, concerned for his patient.

They made their way back to Chase's car, their pace slightly more rushed than before. House relayed what Foreman had told him and watched Chase for his reaction. House's mind was racing, trying to solve the puzzle of Gracie. "What!" Chase exclaimed, when House told him that Foreman thought Gracie was faking. "She's not faking, House."

"Why do you think that?" They were on the road, heading away from their perfect day.

"Because she's not." He insisted. In truth, he had no medical proof that she wasn't lying, it was just a feeling. He huffed knowing House's response before he even said it. "And DON'T say everybody lies. She probably does, but not about this. Who FAKES DID?" He said, not waiting for House to give his own response.

"I don't know." House conceded. "Faking DID does seem extreme. But Foreman said she was lucid. And he'd have to have a good reason to think she was faking."

"Many DID patients are lucid. They can think, talk, go about their daily lives." Chase argued with him.

They discussed it for a while longer until House simply became silent to think. Chase was angry because House believed that maybe Foreman was right. When he had suggested Munchausens, Chase had become very angry. He had not spoken to House for the last two hours of the trip. Chase pulled into the hospital and dropped House off at the doors and parked. He found that House was waiting for him in the lobby and he simply brushed past him.

"Chase!" House called sharply and he turned reluctantly. "They're going to want to know why we got here at the same time. I'm going to tell them that I went to your place and you weren't there. I decided to wait for you and that's why we came in together." House said, sounding almost apologetic. Chase nodded his head.

"Fine." He said, getting on the elevator and punching the 3 button rather harshly. House sighed. He knew that no matter how much he didn't want it to, their work was going to cause problems in their personal lives. As they got upstairs and headed to the office, Cameron and Foreman were both there, waiting. "How's Gracie?" Chase asked, grabbing her chart and looking at it.

"She's doing better. We gave her ativan and she's sleeping right now." Cameron told him.

"Where the hell were you man? You can't just not answer your pager!" Foreman scolded. Chase purposefully avoided House's gaze.

"It accidentally got turned off. It was a mistake. I guarantee you House has already chewed me out." He said, hoping to sound sincere. He was never a very good liar.

"So what's up with our crazy girl." This earned him a glare from Chase, but he ignored it.

"Cameron went in to check up on her and she said she was acting strangely. She was speaking in a British accent and she didn't seem to know where she was." Foreman started. House held up his hand to stop his speech. He turned to Cameron and gestured that she should continue the story.

Cameron picked up where Foreman had stopped. "I asked her for her name and she told me that it was Emily. I asked how old she was, she told me 12. Her voice was childlike, but..." she trailed. House and Chase both looked at her. "She seemed...so with it. I asked her if she knew Gracie and she said yes. I asked her if she knew where she was, she said no. I asked if she knew where Gracie was, she told me Gracie was in PPTH, sleeping. She told me she could get Gracie if I wanted."

"That sounds like CLASSIC DID." Chase defended his young patient. Cameron looked up.

"She talked to Gracie, Chase." Cameron told him, causing Chase to stop. "I mean, right there in the room. She talked to Gracie and Gracie talked back. She asked me if we could go for a walk and I told her yes. We were in the atrium when she 'came back'. She stopped walking, gasped for breath like she had been under water and shivered. Then she looked up at me and asked me who I was. I had been with her for nearly two hours. She asked for you."

Chase plopped, exhausted, into a chair. "Those aren't classic DID symptoms." House said, stating the obvious. He moved to the white board and wrote a condensed version of what Cameron had said, including writing the name Emily, 12, and British. "I want a psych consult. Someone she hasn't seen before. And Chase, I want you there. In fact, I want you there right now, go." He instructed. Chase barely had time to throw a glance at House without gaining suspicion. He left the room and headed to find Gracie.

He knocked on her door and poked his head in. She smiled weakly when she saw him. "Hi Dr. Chase." She said.

"Hello Gracie. I heard you weren't feeling so well earlier. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." He said, coming in and having a seat on the chair next to her bed. He noticed the room was still empty. "Can I ask you a question, Gracie?"

"Only if I can ask you one after you're done." She grinned at him. He nodded his consent.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her. He noticed a flash in her eyes, but it was gone before he could detect what it was.

"My mom is at home. I told her that you guys are running so many tests that I'm never in my room and that she'd just get into everyone's way. She hates being in everyone's way. I call her every couple of hours and keep her updated. I also had one of the nurses call to tell her she'd be much better off at home." She told him, not looking at him. She was picking at the blankets.

"What about your dad?" She made a sound of disgust.

"I told mom not to call him. Not like he'd care anyway." She said. He nodded, knowing what that was like. She looked up at him. "Can I ask you my question now?" He nodded, not sure he really wanted her prying, but if it would allow her to trust him, then it was okay.

"Where were you? The other two doctors told me you weren't answering your pages, which they said wasn't like you." She said. The corners of her lips were turned up. He raised his eyebrows.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" He said, after a moment. Her smile became bigger as she nodded her head eagerly. "I had a date."

She squealed slightly, sitting up straighter and leaning forward. "Who is he?" She asked. His head shot up very quickly and he looked at her, a blush darkening his cheeks.

"He...who said it was a he?" He asked, knowing that his face had given away any chance of him denying that fact. She grinned harder.

"Let's just say I have very good 'gay-dar'." She said, causing him to laugh and relent.

"Fine, HE is a friend. It was only our 3rd date." He told her, not sure why he was letting her in on his personal life, when he kept it so private from everyone else. He smiled a soft smile. "We decided today that we were official."

She clapped happily. "What did you do today?" She asked him. His smile became bigger.

"He told me that he liked the musical Wicked...and I happen to know the manager of the theater its playing at in New York City. So I drove him down there and took him to see it. We had box seats and got to meet the cast." He told her. She gasped.

"Oh my god! He is SO lucky! I LOVED Wicked! I've seen it four times." She gushed. "That was so sweet of you." She told him and he blushed more.

"Okay, time to get off of me and focus on you." He told her, scolding gently. "So, you know I need you to tell me what happened today." Her smile faded and she looked angry.

"I'm sure that other doctor already told you she thinks I'm faking." She retorted.

"Yes she did. But I don't think you're faking...and neither does my boss. So I need you to tell me what happened to you." She took a deep breath and began to relay the story. She told him how she had fallen asleep in her room and when she woke up, she was in an atrium with a doctor she didn't know. The doctor had told her what happened, taken her back to her room and told her that she needed to call psych. Gracie had begged her to wait and to call Dr. Chase first. The doctor agreed and he knew the rest. "Do you know who Emily is?" He asked her, when it was clear that she was finished.

She bit her lip nervously and nodded her head hesitantly. "Do you remember talking to Emily?" Again, a nod. "What was said?" She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"You have to PROMISE me that you'll believe me." She begged him. He nodded at her. "Yes." She whispered. "Emily is pushy, she likes to take control. I was feeling tired so she told me to go to sleep and that she'd take over for a while. So I did. But then she woke me up, she told me that a doctor wanted to talk to me. I told her I didn't want to talk to the female doctor, only you. Then Emily told me I could go back to sleep, so I did." Her voice was small and trembling. Her eyes pooled with tears and she looked up from picking at the blanket. "I'm NOT hearing voices Dr. Chase." She told him. He nodded.

"My boss wants you to have a psych evaluation, but he wants me to be here with you. What do you think about that? We're not admitting you to the psych ward, know that, but we do want to have a consult. None of the people who work for Dr. House are trained in psychiatric's. We just want to make sure that everything gets taken care of, okay?" He asked her. She nodded, sadly. He patted her knee and stood up to leave.

"You believe me still, right Dr. Chase?" She asked as he reached the door. He turned back, smiling at her.

"Yes, I do." He said, leaving her alone in her room. He asked the nurses to make sure they kept a close eye on her and to page Dr. House's team if she had another episode. Then he headed back to the office.


	10. Secrets and Lies

**_Ducks things being thrown at me. I am SOO sorry for the long time on the update. I'm really stuck with some writers block and I don't usually like to post unless I'm a couple chapters ahead, but I'm hoping that maybe some of you will have some good suggestions on what you'd like to see happen! So...enjoy chpater 10!

* * *

The team was in the conference room for forty five minutes. Cameron and Foreman wanted to send her to psych. The results of the stomach problem that had brought her here were basically the acid reflux getting worse. They gave her a stronger antacid and were waiting to see how she'd respond. The question now was, what to do when they were done. Both Cameron and Foreman argued that they couldn't send her home. That she needed further psychiatric treatment. Chase agreed, but still was adamant that he believed her._**

"Chase," Cameron said, her voice exhausted. "DID patients don't KNOW about their alters. And they certainly don't communicate."

"They do sometimes. It's rare, but it's possible!" He looked at House, pleadingly. "Can we at least run a blood panel? Make sure that nothing is doing this to her?" House nodded sharply.

"Cameron, Foreman, go run the panel. Chase, you stay here." He ordered. Both Cameron and Foreman got up to do as they were told, though both thought it was completely unnecessary.

"Why are you this girl's advocate?" He asked, as soon as they were alone. Chase looked away.

"DID is a serious disorder, House. If it goes untreated, she's going to have a miserable life. We at least owe her that much to find out what's wrong with her." He said.

"We did find out what was wrong with her. It's acid reflux. She came here because of stomach problems." He said, knowing it was going to flare Chase's temper.

"So we let her go home. We let her go back to doctors who don't give a shit about her. We let them treat her for schizophrenia when she doesn't have it. You KNOW the alters usually know the main personalty. Yes, it's rare that the main knows about the alters, but House, she's reaching out. She needs help." He ranted.

"You never answered my question. Why are you her advocate?" He asked again, calmly.

"Because I'm her doctor." He said. But Chase had never been a good liar.

"True. You are her doctor, but you've never gotten this worked up over a patient before. Why this one? Why are you so ready to believe that she has DID when several different psychiatrists have said that she doesn't. Why do you believe her?" House pressed.

Chase simply got up and left. He went back to check on Gracie. House knew where he was going so he followed. He needed to see why he was reacting to Gracie like he was. He had a burning suspicion, but hoped with all his might that he was wrong. As he predicted, he entered her room. The girl was dosing from the ativan she had been given earlier and so he watched Chase. He paced the room four times. And then he went to her bed and smoothed her covers. He checked her water and ended up getting her new, cold water.

House watched him do the work of nurses. Then he sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his. He vaguely wondered if they were related somehow, but quickly dismissed that thought. He knew Chase had no family to speak of. Both of his parents had been only children. And he only had one living grandparent, who was in a home with Alzheimer's. He wasn't ready to believe the only other possible explanation as to why he had taken to Gracie.

Suddenly, Gracie's eyes fluttered open and he watched Chase smile at her. She looked confused and House was suddenly on alert. He noticed that Chase was, too. House moved closer so he could hear what was going on. The girl spoke in a soft, childlike voice. "W...who are you? Where's mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"Gracie?" He questioned, already knowing it wasn't her.

"I'm Julie." Her eyes filled with tears. "I want mommy!"

"Julie, I'm Dr. Chase, do you remember me?" He asked her, gently. She shook her head no. Her demeanor was that of a small child and House believed this girl really had DID. "How old are you Julie?" She held up five fingers. Then she thought for a moment, scrunching her face and held up her other hand, bending one finger.

"Five and a half?" Chase guessed. She sniffled and nodded, giving him a hint of a smile. "That's pretty big." House watched as Chase quickly changed his attitude, treating her like he would any five year old. Except that Gracie was twenty two. "Mommy and Daddy went to get some rest, but they'll be back soon." He told her, knowing his promise wasn't true. "Julie, I need you to tell me if you know who Gracie is?" He asked her, gently.

"She's the big!" She replied, excitedly. "She takes care of me and the others." She told him.

"Can you tell me how many others there are?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"Gracie told me not to tell. She told all of us not to tell. She said big people don't believe us so we can't tell them." At that moment, House walked into the room.

"She has DID." He said and he thought that Chase looked so relieved he could almost cry. Then he looked at the girl in the bed.

"Hi. Who are you?" He asked. She looked scared and looked to Chase, asking him with her eyes if it was okay to talk to this new man. He nodded his head.

"Julie." She said, softly.

"My name is Greg." He told her and she smiled at him.

"I know someone named-" She stopped and turned away. "I don't wanna talk about that."

"You can call me House." He said, understanding in an instant. She giggled.

"That's a silly name." He smiled at her, nodding his agreement.

"Julie, I need to know, can you talk to Gracie?" He asked. She thought for a moment. Then she nodded her head slowly. "Can you tell Gracie we need her to come back?" He asked. She paused and House and Chase watched her. "Gracie? There are two people here who want to talk to you." She said. They watched, fascinated, as the demeanor stayed the same, but Gracie's voice emerged. "No...I'm scared." Then, the small child's voice once more.

"Gracie's scared." She told House and Chase. "She doesn't want to come back."

"Tell her something for me, okay? This is very important. Tell her, Dr. Chase and Dr. House believe her." He waited as she paused again.

"Gracie...they said to tell you Dr. Chase and Dr. House believe you." And then slowly, her eyes drifted shut and, like Cameron had described, she took a deep shuddering breath and opened them.

"Dr. Chase?" She asked. She looked over at House. "Who's that? How long have I been sleeping?"

"I'm Dr. House. I'm overseeing your case. And you haven't been sleeping. And you know that, you know that we met Julie. You talked to her." Her eyes became wide and she shook her head.

"No, I wasn't talking to Julie." She said. "I was asleep." Then, she added as an afterthought. "I mean, I don't even know a Julie."

"Your pause told me all I need to know. Of course you know Julie and you were talking to her." He paused to let his voice become softer. "Dr. Chase has believed you from the start. And seeing what I just saw made me believe, too. Gracie, you have DID." Tears filled the girl's eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. House, Dr. Chase. Thank you for believing me." Chase smiled at her.

"We're going to get you some help. We promise." He said, patting her hand and standing up. "We'll be back." As they walked out of the room not a word was spoken between the two men. House stopped at the nurses station.

"Give her ten mg of ativan and call her mother. Tell her to come to my office." He told the nurse on duty. She nodded her head and went to prepare the medicine. House and Chase started walking back to the diagnostics department.

When the team had reassembled in the office, House had shared with them what he had witnessed. It wasn't a question of if anymore, it was now what do we do. House called up an old friend in psych who happened to work at Princeton General. He agreed to take her case. Normally at this point in the game, House was satisfied. He had solved the puzzle. But there was still one last thing he didn't know. Cameron and Foreman had left and Chase had tried to leave, but House asked him to stay.

"So, we got Gracie help. You still haven't told me why you were so ready to believe her. Everybody lies, remember?" He prodded. They were still at work, House was still in charge.

"I don't know. I just...did." He said, hoping to avoid this conversation all together.

"Fine." He said, having no intention of dropping it. But he planned to approach it at Chase's place, where he was in a little more control. "Let's go home." Chase looked up, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay. Then I'll...see you tomorrow?" He hesitated, asking the question. Then he saw House's face fall. "Unless, I mean, you don't have to, but if you want, you can always, um, come to my place." He said, stammering through most of it. House grinned.

"Lead the way." Twenty minutes later, they had picked up Chinese food and were heading into Chase's apartment. House liked the familiar feeling that his place had. He set the food on the table and then headed to the fridge, while Chase got plates. He pulled out a beer for him and hesitated. "What do you want to drink?" He felt a little silly offering Chase in his own home.

"I'll just have a coke. Thanks." He said, watching House take the drinks one at a time. "Do you want to sit at the table or do you want to sit on the couch?" He asked House. The uneasiness of the day seemed to be melting away.

"The couch sounds good, as long as you don't mind eating there."

"Isn't that what couches were invented for?" He joked. House cracked a smile at the blond Aussie. He strategically placed the beer in the hand that held the cane and the can of coke in the other as he made his way over to the couch. He set down the drinks and watched Chase bring over the food. "Do you want to flip the tv on? Or maybe a movie?" Chase asked.

House said sure and got up to pick out a movie. He picked the movie Dogma, which he had seen probably at least seventy times. But he knew it was a good distraction. "I never really thought of you as a 'Dogma' guy." House teased as he joined Chase on the couch.

"It's a funny movie. I'm a Kevin Smith fan." He said, ignoring the unasked religious question. They watched the movie in comfortable silence until they ran out of food. Then House turned toward Chase, who tensed, sensing House was going to question him again.

"Why?" He asked Chase, knowing that he didn't really need to finish that question.

"Why won't YOU leave it alone?" He retaliated. He tried to concentrate on the movie.

"Because it's a puzzle and I can't leave puzzles half finished." He answered, semi-seriously. Chase let out a deep, heartfelt sigh.

"Look, I had a case in med school. It was someone I simply got rather attached to. My attending told me then, 'She needs someone to believe in her, fight for her. I'm going to be that person.' So, I did the same thing for Gracie." He told House. House nodded, knowing that it probably wasn't the full truth, but that was what he was going to get out of him tonight. He turned back to the movie, placing his arm around Chase's shoulder once again.

Chase, grateful for House dropping the subject, leaned in to his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He never thought he'd be using that term to describe House. Another forty five minutes passed and Chase was beginning to get tired. He could tell that House was, too. He decided to take a leap.

"W-would you like to stay tonight?" Chase asked him, stuttering slightly and blushing red. House looked up at him, surprised. And then he smiled widely.

"Yeah, I'd like to stay." he said. Chase got off the couch and offered his hand to help Greg stand. Quietly holding hands, huge smiles adorning both faces, they walked towards the bedroom. Chase offered a shirt for House to sleep in and they each took turns in the bathroom, changing, brushing their teeth (Chase had spare toothbrushes) and trying to fight down their nerves and excitement.

When House came out of the bathroom, Chase was already in bed. He had taken the left side. House wasn't sure if that's where he normally slept or if he had taken Greg's leg into consideration. Either way, he was grateful that he didn't have to ask Chase to move. Looking at the blond, Chase smiled shyly at him and pulled the covers back. House slipped into bed next to Chase. This felt so right, being here with him. He realized, belatedly, that he was falling in love with Chase.

They each shifted somewhat awkwardly. They hadn't established anything yet, so it was still a little strange. House put his arm around Chase, who shifted closer to House. Chase settled in to House, laying his head on the older man's chest. Neither could see the other one break into a wide smile. "This is nice." House whispered, as Chase flipped the television on to late night tv.

"Very nice." Chase agreed, snuggling into him. House ran his hands gently up and down his arms and through his hair. More content than either had been in years, they fell into slumber.


	11. I Know The Truth And It Haunts Me

When House awoke the next morning, it took him a few minutes to figure out where he was. Then he saw the blond hair spilling onto the pillow and he smiled. Greg would deny this smile to most people, but even Chase couldn't see him now. He was still asleep. His breathing was calm and even and he looked very comfortable, lying in House's arms.

He glanced at the clock, realizing it was just before seven. They both had to be up soon. He reached to the bedside table and took a vicoden to ease the ache in his leg and then he reached for the blond's hair. Gently, he ran his hands through it until blue green eyes opened and looked at him.

And then a smile. A smile bigger and more different than House had ever seen. A smile that reached to his eyes. "Morning." He said, sleepily.

"Morning." House replied, trying not to grin like an idiot. His reputation was so shot.

"Thanks for staying." Chase said and House tried not to laugh at the goofy statement. They both knew that House didn't do anything he didn't want to do.

"Thanks for offering." They both chuckled. Chase looked over at the clock and ran a hand over his sleep grit eyes. "I'm gonna make some coffee." He said, climbing out of bed. The coffee was just a diversion and they both knew it. Chase wanted House to be able to get out of bed with out being under a microscope. If House hadn't already been falling in love with him, that would have done it.

It took a few minutes to get up, but soon he was ambulatory and he limped into the kitchen, leaning heavily on his cane. Chase was making the coffee and popping some bread in the toaster. They were comfortably quiet as Chase prepared breakfast and then they both sat down at the table.

They blew cooling air to the coffee in an attempt to make it drinkable. They glanced shyly at each other, not sure how to react to the morning. This was new territory for both men. Suddenly House looked up as Chase shifted uncomfortably. "I want to tell you why I fought so hard for Gracie." he said. House looked up in shock, but wisely didn't say anything. He let Chase tell him in his own time.

"When...I was ten years old my...um...my mum got pregnant." He said, looking at the table, his hands, his feet, anywhere but at House. "She...didn't stop drinking. The baby was born with...FAS." He took a shuddering breath.

"Fetal Alcohol Syndrome?" House asked. Chase nodded the affirmative. "Dad...he wasn't home much. But I took care of the baby. Neither mum nor dad cared much about her. She was an accident. They didn't even name her, I did. Rosie...Rosie and Robbie. When Rosie was a year old, dad decided I didn't need to be spending all my time taking care of an infant. I didn't care, I loved taking care of her. She was easier to take care of than mum." He laughed mirthlessly, House stayed quiet. "Dad put her in an institution and I would visit her every single day. Sometimes more than once a day. It was an institution that held kids under 18. There was this one girl, she was fifteen and in there for schizophrenia." House suddenly understood where this was going.

Chase was a smart man, there was no denying that. House wouldn't have hired him if he were stupid, no matter how much he teased him. And Chase had been the longest lasting fellow House had ever had. He realized, in a split second that Chase had figured out this other girl's case - at age twelve. He looked Chase in the eye to tell him that he understood.

"What was her name?" House asked him.

"Jill. You figured it out didn't you?" His voice wasn't upset or surprised. It was mostly devoid of emotion.

"You solved her case. You were diagnosing at age twelve." Chase blushed at this.

"I spent time with her. She...she took care of Rosie when I wasn't there. But then, when I went in to seminary, my dad forbid me to have contact with Rosie. He said if I was going to throw my life away I wasn't going to corrupt Rose the same way. I wasn't going to ruin her life, too. I threw back in his face that she was in this prison and her life had already been thrown away. She didn't need to be in there." He took a deep breath. "I haven't seen Rosie since then. I write at least once a week and I call her every single day. She's ten now. The place she's in sends me pictures when they take them once a year. They also take pictures throughout the year and send them along."

House ran this through his brain as fast as he could. This explained a LOT. Not only about Gracie, but about his life. He looked at Chase. "Let me see."

Chase looked suddenly confused. "See what?" He asked.

"The picture. I want to see a picture of Rosie." That did it for Chase, he began to sob. He put his face in his hands and his shoulder's shook. House honestly didn't expect this. He figured he had a friend who had gotten a wrong diagnosis. Actually he had thought maybe it was his mother. House moved his chair closer to Chase and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Chase to his chest. He held the young man as he cried for his sister, thousands of miles away in an institution she didn't belong in.

After a while, the sobs subsided but he continued to let House hold him. After a while, he broke away and stood up quickly. He went to a drawer and returned in a second, handing House a stack of pictures.

"Those are the most recent." He said. House looked down and immediately saw the resemblance between Chase and his sister. Same blue green eyes, same blond perfect hair. And the same smile, except Rosie Chase had deep dimples. If House allowed himself to think these things, he would say she was adorable. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he looked up. But the look on Chase's face told him he knew what was coming.

"Your dad died recently." He stated. Chase nodded.

"Yes. Rosie is now my responsibility. She doesn't know that our father is dead. Actually, she never knew our father. I've been in contact with the institution, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to drop everything and move back to Australia and I work too much to bring her here." Chase's voice sounded worn. He had kept this in for so long and had fought the battles alone.

Suddenly, Chase seemed to come back into himself. "Oh, House...I'm...sorry for that." He said, embarrassed.

"Greg. I'm Greg right now. You told me this as your boyfriend, not as your boss." Greg was more candid than he ever was. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for not forcing it." House glanced at the picture again.

"She's really cute."

Chase's face softened as he glanced at the pictures. "She's such a sweetheart. Did you know that Jill still comes by to visit her? They kick you out when you hit 18, but for most patients, they transfer them to another place for adults. When Jill finally got an accurate diagnosis, she left the place. But she still visits Rosie."

House picked up his phone. "Wilson, I need you call Cuddy for me. Chase and I are taking some time off, there's something VERY important we need to do. I need you to tell her. Just tell her it's something personal that Chase needs my help with. Don't give her details." House said.

"Details! How can I give her details, House? I don't know details." Wilson said, before sighing. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"It will be." House said, evasively. He didn't want to betray Chase's trust quite yet. He knew that no one else knew about Rosie.

"Fine. I'll do it. Be safe." Wilson told him, resignedly.

"Thanks, Wilson." He said. He turned to the puzzled Chase. "Pack your bags, we're heading to the outback!"


	12. Make Them Hear You

1Chase literally had to shake his head. "What?" He questioned, looking at House like he had grown a second head.

"We're going to go to Australia and you're going to bring back your sister." Chase had to sit down.

"We can't do that. We're not going to do that." Suddenly, Chase turned angry. "Who are you? You are not the man I fell for. That man is mean, he makes crude jokes, he doesn't care what anyone else thinks, says or does. How did you go from that man to THIS man overnight? Clearly, I don't even know you. You have no right to decide what happens to my sister. Up until five minutes ago you didn't even know I HAD a sister."

Chase stormed off, heading into the bedroom and slamming the door like a child. Chase sank down on to the bed, shaking. Why did he tell him that? Why did House react like that? He had learned, over time, how to handle House. It felt like a lifetime ago that he was in the office with House and House was telling him that he was gay also.

He heard the front door open and close and he began to sob. He picked up the phone and called Jamie. "Jamie, I think I did something stupid." He told her. He relayed the entire day to her, including telling her about Gracie and about telling House about Rose. She let him rant and rave until he ran out of wind. "I can't do this. It was stupid to think I could handle a relationship with him. I've already proven that I can't handle a relationship." He moaned.

"Josh doesn't count." She told him, angrily.

"Not only Josh. You're pretty much my only friend. I push everyone away. I deserve to be alone."

"No you don't." For a moment, Chase was confused. That wasn't Jamie's voice. Whipping around Chase saw House standing in the doorway.

"Talk to him." Came Jamie's voice in his ear. He said goodbye to her and turned to look at House, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't deserve to be alone. No one deserves that." House took a breath and moved forward. Chase wasn't screaming, yelling or attacking him so he took that as a sign to continue. "I'm not going to apologize to you. The...man that you've seen, you're right. That's not me. But its who I thought you wanted me to be." He paused. "I'm new at the relationship thing...and I wanted everything to be good for you. I think maybe we need to start over."

Chase was confused. House, the man he worked for, the Greg he had gotten to know over the past couple of days, and now this guy. "Who is the real you?" He asked him, needing to know.

House nodded. "A -slightly- toned down version of the man that you work for."

"So who the hell has taken me on the dates?"

"I'm not really sure. Look, it may surprise you to know that I do indeed have feelings. And I've liked you for a long time. I've watched you for a long time - as much as you allow someone to watch you. I wanted to prove to you that I could be an upstanding boyfriend." House faltered at the last word.

"We've already discussed that. That you've liked me and that I've liked you. But did it ever occur to you that I had never seen this other side of you. So that the person I liked must have been the only one I've seen." Chase paused, knowing that wording wasn't correct, but hoping House would get it just the same.

Looking at his face, he could see that House hadn't ever thought of that. That he had been so focused on being the 'perfect boyfriend' for Chase that he never thought about how he was coming off. Chase suspected that House had convinced himself that if he ever got a chance with him, he would act like a nice guy because he never thought that Chase could like him.

"If I tell you I'll be that person, the person that you've known from work, how will you think of me? Would you believe that I've truly enjoyed every minute of the time we spent together? That I want to spend more...lots more time together. Would you believe me if I said a part of me wants to be the guy that I've been around you?" House asked him after a moment.

"I think maybe we need to start over." Chase said, repeating House's words from earlier. That earned him a grin from the other man. It was the devilish grin that Chase loved, even though it -always- meant trouble. House held out his hand.

"Greg House." He said, causing Chase to laugh.

"I don't think we have to go that far back." The tension in the room eased as the two men exchanged a smile.

"Are we...still...boyfriends?" House asked, acutely uncomfortable. Chase grinned shyly.

"You know, I never thought you'd be asking me questions like that. I always assumed you'd be telling me exactly what was happening." Chase laughed. House smiled, but what Chase said made him think.

"You wanted me dominant. Josh was dominant, wasn't he?" He asked. Chase flushed and looked away. Yes, Josh had been dominant. Very, very dominant. But when he was dominant, Chase didn't need to make decisions and he craved that feeling. The fact that Chase hadn't answered him alerted House to this and he quickly decided how to handle the situation.

"We're still boyfriends." He stated, raising an eyebrow at Chase, as if tempting him to challenge him. Chase nodded, glad that House was taking control. It was a big part of why he had fallen for him. He decided to push a little further. "We're going to go to Australia, Robbie." Chase blushed at the endearing nickname. He'd never admit it, but he liked it. "You told me that your sister doesn't need to be in an institution. So we're gonna get her out."

But this was too far and House realized it the moment he said it. "No." Was the tense reply. House nodded, Chase needed to be the one to facilitate that. After all, it would be his world that was turned upside down.

Chase was suddenly exhausted. His eyes began to droop and his head fell forward heavily. "Get some sleep." House instructed, laying Chase backwards onto the pillows.

"Will...will you stay?" Chase asked him, sounding almost drugged with tiredness.

"I'll stay." He promised. Chase got comfortable and House watched him as he fell into a deep sleep. Once he was certain that Chase was asleep, he called Wilson back.

"House, will you PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on?" Wilson demanded. House sighed.

"I'm not really sure. Something happened with Chase and I. Something shifted. Would you believe me if I told you he likes the me he sees at work?" House asked his friend.

"Yes. You can be a jerk House, but that's what a lot of people like about you." House snorted. "Okay, well that's what some people like about you. So, what's going on with you two?"

"Jimmy..." his voice was almost pleading, but not quite. "I don't know. I wasn't me, but he wants me to be me, but not the me that I was...the me that I am. And he told me...well I can't tell you, but he doesn't want to go to Australia. Even though he should. And he won't tell me about Josh." House ranted, his words running together. Wilson had NO idea what his friend was talking about, but for House's sake he went with it.

"Okay..." he started slowly. "I say that Chase probably knows what he wants. Only he knows why he fell for you, so listen to him." He placated. He made his answer as vague as possible, hoping to be an advocate for Chase. "As for Australia..." he paused, trying to figure out how to answer that. "I'll be honest, I have no earthly idea what you're talking about. But...you have amazing instincts, House. If you think that he needs to go to Australia, push him. Make the reservations and drag him. But go with him. Don't put him on a plane and then leave."

As funny as it was that Wilson didn't know the situation, his advice was dead on. House hung up without thanking him directly, but Wilson knew House appreciated him. He snuck into the room and took Chase's cell phone from where it had been discarded. The man was still sound asleep.

He played with the phone for a few minutes before figuring out how to access the phone book and finding Jamie's number stored there. He hit the call button and listened to the phone ring only twice before a frantic, female Australian voice assaulted his ears. "Robbie! What happened?"

"This is House, do you remember me?" He asked.

"Greg, right, we talked a few days ago." She said, her voice dropping the franticness that it held moments before.

"You know, most people call me House." He said, uncomfortable with this woman calling him Greg.

"I know. That's what Robbie told me. However, I am calling you Greg. Why are you calling me from Robbie's phone?" She asked. "Nothing happened to him, did it?"

"No, he just wore himself out. He's sleeping." House sighed deeply. He felt he could trust this woman that he had never met. This was odd, as he trusted almost no one. "I just...need some more pieces." House told her.

"Robbie told me that he told you about Rose." She said, cutting straight to the point. He smiled briefly, he liked her.

"Yeah, he told me. I had no idea. I wouldn't have pushed him about Gracie, but I thought it was his mother." He realized, after he had said this that it probably made no sense to Jamie. But she didn't seem to have a problem following him.

"Robbie...he's just so private. I guarantee you that whatever you think you know about him, its probably not true."

"He told me that his sister doesn't need to be in an institution. I think that we should fly out and get her." House confessed to her. He found it easier to talk to her than to Wilson, because she knew the secrets that he couldn't bring himself to reveal about his youngest duckling. "He doesn't want to."

"That's a terrible idea! What's the matter with you?" She asked him, astounded that a man as brilliant as Robbie made him out to be could be this dense.

"Why?" He asked, defensively.

"Because you two are in a new relationship. And you're both screwed up big time." She didn't stop as he scoffed loudly. "You are and don't you dare deny it. Robbie has told me plenty about you, _Dr. House_." Sarcasm dripped off her words. He closed his mouth and swallowed the retort he had. "What do you think would happen to the both of you if Robbie brought his ten year old sister, who has never lived outside of Twin Groves back to America and into his life." She paused for a moment to let this sink in. "And...don't you DARE tell him I said this, because he'd never forgive me, but Robbie couldn't handle Rosie right now." Another pause. "How much has he told you about Josh?"

"Nothing."

"I assumed as much. I'm not going to answer your questions, Greg, because its not my place. But Robbie...he's not in a good place, and I hope to God that you can help him. I think you can." House let the meaning of what she was saying sink into his brain.

"Do you think a trip home to see his sister would be a good idea?" He asked her. She smiled...it seemed as if there was hope for him after all.

"That is a great idea. Just...make the plans and take him. Don't ask him, tell him." Again, House was curious about the dominance thing, but he thanked Jamie and hung up the phone. Before heading back into the room, he programmed the number into his own phone.

House spent the next few hours making plans. He had to call Jamie back to find out where exactly Twin Groves was. He booked a flight and a hotel (only one room, he hoped Chase would be okay with that). He was finishing up the last of the details when Chase came out of the room, looking slightly disheveled, but better than he had. He smiled when he saw that House was still there.

"I thought that maybe you had left." Chase admitted. House moved across the room and pulled him into a hug.

"I told you I'd stay." He could feel Chase smile against his shoulder.


	13. Past the Point of No Return

_**Hey guys! My appologies on how long it took to get back to this. The print out version I had has been staring at me since I left it in May and I am so happy to get back into this story! I know that this update isn't much, but I hope that it's a little something for you! As always, reviews are love!**_

* * *

The two had settled comfortably on the couch. House had his arm around Chase and the two were on their way back to happy. But House, being House, had to ruin that moment of course. "We are taking two weeks off."

House could feel him stiffen. "Why?" He asked. House remembered Jamie's words. 'Don't ask him, tell him.'

"We're going to Australia." House put up his hands to fend off any opposition. "I know, I know, this isn't my decision. But hear me out. Let's go to Australia and see your sister. You can visit with her and tell her that her father is dead, she deserves to know that. And you can show me the outback." House grinned at him. "This isn't an option Chase; I've already made travel arrangements and talked to Cuddy. So go pack your bags and let's get going our flight is tonight."

Chase glared at him for a moment, before getting off the couch and heading into the bedroom to pack a bag. "How long are we going to be there?" He called from the other room.

"One week." House called back. A half an hour later they were on their way to House's place. Exactly four hours and thirty two minutes later the two men were on a plane heading for Australia. After stopping twice to change planes they arrived in Australia, both exhausted and tired and sore from being on a plane for so long. Once they deplaned, they had to stop so House could walk off some of the soreness. They rented a car and House got directions to the hotel.

As Chase drove along the familiar countryside, he watched House looking around. "It's warm here." House commented.

"You're down under, mate." Chase said, thickening his accent and making House chuckle. Chase smiled, too. It didn't take them that long to get to the hotel and they parked and checked in. Chase blushed as they entered the room with only one large bed.

"Let's get some rest. I know I'm beat." House said, easing the uncomfortable silence. He stripped off his clothes and down to his boxers. Chase blushed again, but followed suit, knowing he'd be much more comfortable than having to sleep in his jeans.

Within minutes, they were both sound asleep, wrapped in each others arms. They slept soundly for over eight hours and when they woke up, it was late afternoon (their time clocks were a little off). While Chase took the first shower, House made a quick phone call. Once they were both showered and dressed, House said that they were going out to dinner.

They got back in the car and House directed him to a restaurant. Chase silently wondered how House knew where he was going, but had long since learned not to question him. They pulled into one of Robert's favorite restaurants from when he used to live here. He had no idea how House had known. They parked and headed inside and as they stepped in the door, Chase saw her.

"Jamie!" He flew towards her and grabbed her in a hug. They both cried and held on to each other, House trying not to smile at the reunion. She didn't look like House had pictured her. He honestly had expected a female version of Chase. A slightly older version of Rosie. But she was short. She came to Robert's chest. She had dark brown hair that was wildly curly and bright blue eyes. She was dressed impeccably in a fitted suit. And she was slightly overweight. Not huge, but big.

Once the two friends had stopped crying, they broke apart and Chase led her over to House. "Jamie, this is Greg House. House, this is Jamie. I get the feeling that you two have been conspiring."

"Guilty." Jamie admitted.

"I admit nothing." House said, holding out his hand for Jamie to shake. But Jamie ignored it and hugged the older man. House was startled, but eventually hugged her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Greg." She said. He just nodded at her. Chase hoped Jamie wouldn't be offended, but that was just House. They all got seated at a table and ordered some dinner. They made small talk, Jamie and Robert told stories of when they were younger and House laughed.

"So, how much of all this were you in on?" Robert asked, turning to Jamie as they were picking at the ends of their dinner. "I assume that you and House have been conspiring.

Jamie looked over at House and noticed the subtle warning in his eyes. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

Chase smiled and shook his head, but let the subject drop. When the bill came, Greg immediately grabbed it and paid for the dinner. Jamie leaned over and brushed a kiss on his cheek, thanking him, making Greg blush. Chase suppressed a grin, he had never seen House blush. "Well, I suppose we better get going over to Twin Groves."

Chase and House got in the rental car and Jamie got in her car. Chase took the drivers side this time and they watched Jamie pull out. House glanced over. "You know, the car tends to move better when its turned on and put into drive." House joked. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, I know." he sighed heavily. Deliberately not looking at House, he said "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"It doesn't really matter, Robbie. You know you don't have to tell her today. You can just visit her." Chase nodded again and then looked up at House.

"You'll stay with me, right?"

"If that's what you want." House agreed, although he was hedging slightly.

"Rosie knows my sexual orientation. She met Josh." Chase laughed without humor. "She hated him."

"So, how do you introduce me? Your boss...your boyfriend?" House asked.

Chase looked surprised. "Greg, she knows who you are. She knows that you were my boss and that we've recently started dating."

House managed to control the look of shock. "Oh." He had seriously underestimated how close Chase and his sister were.

Finally, Chase put the car in drive and headed to Twin Groves. It only took about ten minutes to get to the sprawling center.

"Impressive." House whistled. Chase stared at the building bitterly.

"Yeah, what money can buy." Chase muttered sarcastically. Slowly they both got out of the car. Chase took a deep breath and House reached out and grabbed his hand. Chase sent a shy smile his way.

When they reached the front desk, they signed in and chase made small talk with the receptionist. They headed to the elevator and Chase pressed the 3 button.

Another deep breath and another quick hand squeeze and the pair stepped off the elevator. House looked around, quietly impressed. He saw a nurses station, where one woman sat on the phone. He saw a day room where kids were playing, coloring, watching tv, and being watched over. The hallways were painted with murals, obviously done by kids who lived here. He peaked into an open room and saw a young girl, probably no more than five, simply laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and drooling. A young teen in a candy striper uniform was sitting by her bed, reading to her.

They hadn't taken more than two steps when a high voice assaulted their ears. "Oh my God! Robert Chase. As I live and breathe!" Smiling, Chase turned to a tiny, round woman hurrying towards them. "Baby boy, it's so good to see you."

"Jessie!" He cried, grabbing her up in a hug.

"I'm going to have to scold that little Rosebud. She didn't tell me you were coming." Jessie said, wiping away tears.

Chase grinned. "She doesn't know."

"Oh! She'll be so happy to see you." She paused. "We were all so sorry to hear about your father." She hesitated again. "What are you planning on doing with Rosie Posie?" she asked.

"I...don't know yet, Jessie." He paused as she nodded. "Is she in her room?" he asked. Jessie smiled and nodded. Chase kissed her on the cheek and started down one of the hallways.

"Should I be jealous?" House joked. Chase just gave him and look and then laughed. They stopped outside of room 312. Chase took a really deep breath and knocked on the door before entering the room. House looked in and saw a small blond female version of Chase sitting on the bed. She was reading a book and looked up when she heard the knock. Her face lit up and she jumped up, running across the room and throwing herself into Chase's arms.

"Hello Rosie." He said, hugging the little girl who was clinging to him. He shushed her, as she was sobbing. Finally he put her down and looked at her. "How are you?

"Missed you…missed you lots, Robbie!" She clung to him again. "I missed you." She whimpered.

"I know you did, I've missed you, too. Look, Rosie, this Greg House." He tried to distract her from her tears. Rosie looked up and for the first time noticed House standing there. He looked uncomfortable, but smiled at the little girl, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Hello." He said, nodding briefly at her. She looked at him with startlingly bright eyes. She moved away from the safety and protection of her brother. He could tell that she wasn't all there, but also was not sick enough to be institutionalized. She walked around him in a circle and then came back to Robert. He was sitting on her bed and she climbed up into his lap.

"Robbie, Greg hurts. You make him better?" She asked and House was shocked at how perceptive she was. They both seemed to know that Rosie wasn't only talking about his leg.

"Hopefully." He answered her. She seemed to think for a minute and then patted the bed next to Robert. He took that as his cue and sat down next to the siblings. She reached out her hands to grasp House's chin in her hands.

"You make Robbie better." She declared to House. "I like you." She snuggled herself back into Chase's chest and House smiled, pulled out a digital camera he brought, and took a picture so Robert could have at least one of the two of them together.


	14. My Boyfriend's Back

_**Hey folks! I know that this took forever and I'm very sorry. I was not at all happy with this chapter and had to rewrite it several thousand times. But I think I'm finally back on track with where I want to be. No worries, this story isn't even close to being over and we're going to get angst! I hope that you guys stick with it and enjoy!! **_

House and Chase spent the next few hours with Rosie. They played with her, read to her, and finally, put her to bed. Before they left, they promised to return and stopped by the nurse's station on the way out. Jessie was charting and she smiled at them as they stopped. "Oh, Robert, it was so good to see that little girl smiling like that. I haven't seen her that happy since the last time you were here."

"She's a special girl. I've missed her a lot." He told her. House's hand went to his back and rubbed it lightly, comfortingly.

"Do you know…?" she trailed. Chase shook his head no. No, he didn't know what he was going to do with his sister. She knew everyone here and they knew her, and her medical history. Jessie nodded, accepting his answer. She came around and gave Robert a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She also hugged House, who was too stunned to really do anything. No one at PPTH would ever think to hug him, so it wasn't something he was used to. He saw Chase smirking out of the corner of his eye. "Jessie, I'll be back tomorrow. Thanks again for everything." Chase told her.

House and Chase left and Chase made it to the car before he began to get teary. "Oh Greg, I just don't know what to do." He said. Greg sensed a meltdown and wasn't really ready to handle that.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat and then go to bed. I think you'll feel better after food and some sleep." Chase let out a chuckle and agreed. He took the keys and drove them to a local diner that he used to eat at all the time. House was telling him embarrassing Wilson stories in order to make him laugh, and it was working. Chase's mind was off his sister and now he was just looking forward to sharing dinner and a bed with House.

He parked and the two got out of the car, heading into the restaurant. House grabbed Chase's hand and they headed inside. They stepped up to the podium and were seated quickly. As they glanced over their menus and decided what to eat, a young couple (both male) walked by their table and the smaller, blond one stopped. "Robert?" His voice was one of pure shock.

House looked up at his Aussie companion in time to see all the blood drain out of his face. Chase couldn't believe his ears. He never thought that he would hear that voice again. He blinked slowly and turned to face the man standing next to his booth. "Josh?" He whispered. Suddenly, House understood and a surge of jealousy flitted through him.

House looked over the man standing there. He was short, shorter than Chase. His hair was blond, but a more yellow blond than Chase, and it was cut much shorter. It was spiked; he obviously used a lot of gel. His eyes were a deep aqua and he looked like a nice guy. Then he leaned over and hugged a still stunned, still non-reactive Robert. "I can't believe you're here! Why are you here? Are you back?" he asked, ignoring House (and his own companion) completely.

"Umm…no. I…uh…I'm…" Robert stuttered. House didn't think he'd ever seen Chase this unglued. He decided to jump in.

"We're here to visit his sister." He said. Josh turned and looked at him with a look of barely disguised disgust. House smiled at him. "Hello! I'm Greg."

"Josh." He said, still eyeing House, sizing him up. "So, who is this?" He asked, turning to Robert. House turned as well. He could never remember his youngest duckling looking so small.

"He's…he's…" Robert was a bright red and seemed unable to finish the sentence. House probably would have been mad if he didn't look so pathetic.

"I'm his boyfriend." House supplied. Josh let out a derisive laugh. Robert looked even more humiliated. Josh looked at Robert for confirmation. Robert looked back at House and suddenly got a little more confidence.

"He's my boyfriend Josh. And a better boyfriend than you ever were. Now, leave us to eat our meal in peace." He turned away from Josh and turned back to look at House. The waitress returned and Josh sulked away. House grinned at him.

"Impressive." He said. Chase grinned back and they ordered. They finished eating and left. They made it back to the hotel and up to their room.

"So…that's Josh." House said, as he sat down on the couch. Josh nodded.

"That's Josh." He agreed, sitting down next to House. He didn't sit as close as he usually did. House wondered if he'd have to coax him over or if giving him a little time would make him do it on his own. House decided on the second option, simply to see if he would do it…and how long it would take him. Chase had been thrown for quite a loop these last couple of days. Chase self consciously cleared his throat. "Can…uh…can we not talk about him?"

"Sure." House said. Then he grinned a little wickedly. "He was cute, though." Chase went completely red and let his head drop into his hands. "Do you want to watch a movie on pay-per-view?" Chase looked up at him, suspiciously. Knowing House, they'd be watching porn. House rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, even I'm not that perverted." Another look. "Okay I am, but I promise, no porn tonight." Chase finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah, that's fine. But I should take a shower first. I stink." He said. House nodded. He got up to head to the bed. He took his showers in the morning. He figured that he'd just wait in the bed. His leg however had other ideas. As he stood up a cramp went through his leg. He let out a cry and almost fell. He would have hit the ground had Robert not been standing there to grab him.

House still ended up on the ground, just a little more gracefully than he would have. He was clutching his thigh in pain and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"House? House, what's wrong?" House didn't reply, kept his eyes shut, his hands on his leg, and shook his head no. "Come on, you've gotta talk to me. It's your leg? Is it a cramp?" The diagnostician in him took over. House nodded feebly. He was holding his breath.

"Let me see your leg." He shook his head more violently. Chase did what House taught him, he followed his instincts. He reached up his hand and gently cupped House's face. "Come on, you know I need to look. Take a deep breath and let go of your thigh." He said in his most soothing voice. Another head shake. The pain didn't seem to be easing and Chase was getting worried. "You don't let go of that thigh I'm going to cut the jeans off."

"I Can't…let…go." House gasped in pain.

"Yes you can. Let go." House let go of the thigh and cried out again as he did. Chase winced hearing him in that much pain. At the office, House would have hid it from him. He would have never known what plagued his boss. Chase quickly got his pants off and assessed the damage. No swelling, no bruising, it was just a cramp. That House was making worse by holding his breath.

"House…Greg…it's just a cramp. You've got to relax and it'll go away. Deep breaths. Big breaths." Chase got him breathing as he worked his fingers massaging the mutilated flesh and finally his body began to relax. House let himself drop backwards from exhaustion. Chase would have worried if House hadn't splayed his hands in an 'it's okay' gesture. He was covered in sweat. Chase moved so he was kneeling next to his head. "Greg, are you okay?"

"God damn, that came out of nowhere." He sounded angry. Not that Chase blamed him, he'd be angry, too.

"I need to know-" Chase started, but House cut him off.

"I'm fine. Just go take your shower and leave me alone." Ah, there was the House he knew and loved.

"You're not fine, you're on the bloody floor. You're mad because I saw that, aren't you?"  
House didn't answer and that was all the response he really needed. "I am a doctor, you know. AND your boyfriend…as you pointed out to Josh in the restaurant." He softened his tone. "You knew I'd see it eventually. Are you mad because I saw the cramp or because I saw the scar." House realized, as he talked that Chase was still massaging his thigh.

He sighed deeply before responding. "Both."

"Greg, you flew me halfway around the world to see my younger sister, who up until a day ago you didn't even know about. You watched me fall apart completely. You saw me loose it with Josh. We're together now and we take the good and the bad."

"Help me off the damn floor. I'm an old cripple, you shouldn't leave them lying around on hotel floors." Chase hid a grin. That was House-speak for everything's okay. Chase helped him off the ground and gently eased him into the bed. Once House was settled and had another Vicoden, he looked at Chase though slightly lidded eyes. The pain had taken a lot out of him. "You should have more than me. I'm an old cripple. A mean guy who's not even that good looking. What the hell do you even see in me?" His words weren't mean, just curious and sad. Chase climbed into bed next to him.

"You flew me halfway around the world to see my younger sister, who up until a day ago you didn't even know about." He repeated his words from a moment ago. "I think you need to stop over thinking this and just know that I see something." Before House could respond, Chase leaned over and planted his lips on House's.


	15. Crash and Burn

_**Okay folks…PLEASE don't kill me. This is where I had been planning on taking this story from the very beginning. Oh, but to start it off, there's some very non-graphic smut for you! Let me know what you guys think of this!**_

The next morning, Chase was up before House. Chase wanted to go see his sister again, but felt that House should probably rest. The cramp yesterday was probably a flare up from doing so much over the last couple of days. The plane ride, the car rides, playing with Rosie…it was all too much on him. But Chase knew that House would be mad if he just left. So he leaned in and kissed him softly to wake him up.

"Good morning." Chase said, feeling House smile against him lips.

"Good morning." House replied. Before House could wake up too much, Chase placed his finger against his lips to keep him quiet.

"I'm going to visit Rosie, you're going to go back to sleep. I'll be back by lunch and we can go out and grab some food." House was really too tired to argue, so he just nodded, dropping back to sleep. Chase smiled and grabbed his things, stealing one last glance at House before leaving the hotel room.

As Chase drove to the home, he thought about the night before. It was the first time they had been intimate. They hadn't had sex yet, neither House nor Chase were ready for that step. Chase's sexual encounters with Josh had been very bad. Josh was a very dominant presence in all that he did, but especially in bed. Josh had pushed Chase into sex the first time even though he hadn't been ready. It had been rough and horrible. And even though Chase knew that House wouldn't be that way, he wasn't ready to take that step again.

When Chase had leaned over and kissed House, it started innocently enough. Small pecks, tender lips shyly exploring each other and then it grew from there. It soon turned into their first real make-out session. Lips parted and tongues vied for dominance. House won quickly, of course, Chase allowed him to. After a while, House's hand moved down to grope Chase through his boxers.

Chase moaned and arched into House's touch. And then he moved his own hand down to grab House. They made out furiously, groping and touching like lovesick teenagers until they both came in their shorts. Then they lay together, holding each other, breathing heavily. Eventually they both cleaned up and laid back down, falling asleep together.

Chase grinned and blushed at the memory. It was the first sexual experience with another man that had been truly satisfying. He drove in peace, humming softly to a non-descript tune. He was excited about seeing his sister again. He knew that today he needed to tell her about their father. She knew that their mother had passed away ages ago, but she thought that her dad was still alive.

He pulled up to Twin Groves and parked. He opened the car door and instantly his good mood went bad. Josh sidled up to him, putting up his hands. "Wait, Robbie, just wait a minute." Chase sighed.

"What? We have nothing to talk about." Chase said, fighting the urge to run away. He really wished that House was here.

"Robbie, we need to talk. I've missed you." Josh begged him.

"Please, Josh, just…leave me alone. I came back to see my sister, to see Jamie, but not to see you. I have a boyfriend, I really want nothing to do with you." It happened in an instant. Josh grabbed him, throwing him against the car. Chase froze instantly. His brain went back to the knowledge that if he didn't fight him, he didn't get hurt as bad. It was as if the last three years were nothing. He let his mind turn off, it was self preservation.

Josh opened the car and pushed Chase into the backseat. His mind was turned off completely. Somewhere in his head, he knew what was happening, but he couldn't allow himself to think about it. Josh grabbed him and it was just like old times. He forced himself on Chase, who just tuned out the whole thing. After he was done, Josh looked at the broken figure in disgust. "You never change. You're just a little slut who can't satisfy anyone." He laughed meanly. "You think your world class boyfriend is going to want you now? You cheated on him with your ex-boyfriend. Your hot ex-boyfriend." He patted Chase on the cheek and left him lying in the backseat of his rental car.

It took twenty minutes for Chase to be able to get up. He didn't go into Twin Groves, just got back into the front seat (wincing as he sat down). Tears were rolling down his face. He didn't know how he'd be able to face House. House had been nothing but wonderful and he had cheated on him. For that's what he thought about what had just happened. He really felt like he had cheated on Greg.

In years to come, Chase would never quite know how he made it back to the hotel. He couldn't remember the ride there. And the feeling of dread as he opened the door to his hotel room to see House sitting there made him physically sick. House knew right away that something was wrong. He limped to Chase's side. "Chase…Robert…what's wrong? It is Rosie?"

His voice completely devoid of emotion, he spoke out, looking down at the floor. "I cheated on you." House felt his heart stop. It felt like an icy hand had grabbed it.

"What?" he choked.

"I cheated on you…with Josh." He told him. House felt a billion emotions filter through him at once. He finally settled on anger, winning out over hurt. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to get so invested in Chase that he could get this hurt. House turned and left the room. He got down to the lobby and called a cab. Since he really didn't know where he was going, he just told the cabbie to take him to an open bar.

He was dropped off and headed in to the bar. The bartender had her back turned to him and he just ordered. "Gimme a scotch. Just hand over the bottle and open up a tab." The bartender smiled sadly and turned around. She gasped, recognizing the American. He recognized her, too. "Jamie?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she paused a moment. "Did something happen with Robbie?"

"You could say that…" he growled, taking his first glass of scotch. She glanced at him curiously.

"He cheated on me…with Josh." She gasped audibly.

"No…" she said. He nodded, finishing off his second glass.

"He told me so. He just came back and told me that he cheated on me with Josh." Jamie looked at him seriously.

"Did you ask him what happened?"

"Did you not just hear me? I know what happened. He…cheated…on…me." He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a stupid child. That got her attention, got her angry, and she snatched away the bottle.

"Look, I've known Robert for a really long time. He wouldn't cheat on you. I really mean that, he wouldn't cheat on you. But Josh might have taken advantage of him and convinced him that he cheated. You need to get back to him, make him tell you what happened." Jamie told him. Had it come from anyone else, he would have never believed it.

House got up, not even paying his tab. He got a cab back to the hotel and hurried back into the room. Chase was sitting on the couch, staring into space. Tears were spilling from his eyes. "House…"

"Don't. Let me talk first. Did you cheat on me or did Josh force himself on you?" Chase's tears spilled faster and harder as those words came from House's mouth.

"It…was like…old times. But I didn't want it. I just…shut down. Please believe me, House, I didn't want to." He sobbed. House sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Robbie, that's rape. Josh raped you. You didn't cheat on me. And I believe you." Chase broke down sobbing, burying his face in his hands.

"Greg, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" House rubbed his back.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." House told him, honestly. If he saw Josh, he'd kill him. Chase had said 'like old times' which meant that Josh had probably always forced himself on Chase. That their relationship was probably really messed up. It was no wonder that Chase wasn't ready for sex.

House forced Chase to look at him, wiping away the tears falling down his face. He leaned in to kiss him, but Chase turned away. House felt a surge of anger again, not at Chase, but at Josh. That kid was going to pay and pay BIG TIME.

* * *

Runs and hides from objects being thrown 


	16. Fall to Pieces

_**Let me start by saying that I am very pleased with this chapter. It came out just how I was hoping it would. However, that being said, there are a few lines in the first part that I KNOW will offend some people. Before you read, remember that this is how Chase is thinking at the moment…and it's not rational. Some of the things he thinks are NOT true, nor do I believe them to be true. Chase doesn't either, really, he's just trying to justify some things to himself. Okay, that's my major disclaimer for this chapter. Oh yeah, and I don't own House…**_

Chase cried as he confessed to House that Josh had…had…that Josh had forced himself on him. House was being better than even Chase could imagine. House took his chin and forced Chase to look at him. He leaned in to give him a kiss, but Chase turned away. He couldn't kiss House yet, besides, House wouldn't want to kiss the man who had cheated on him.

_Robbie, that's rape. Josh raped you._ House's words rang through his head. Chase could hardly think. He had begun to think about his entire relationship with Josh in a different way. Had Josh really been raping him all that time? Was it rape when you were in a relationship?

House was being too good, too comforting. All of a sudden, Chase realized how he was acting. This wasn't him, this wasn't him at all. He didn't fall apart in front of people, especially House. He knew better than that. He stood up quickly, the tears stopping. "What's the matter with me? I need to get back to Twin Groves. Rosie's been waiting for me."

House looked up at him. "Robbie…" he started.

"I'll see you later." Chase rushed out of the room, closing the door quickly behind him. He hurried down to the car, getting in and fighting back the tears again. _Josh raped you._ House was wrong. Josh hadn't raped him. They were all overreacting. Maybe he hadn't wanted to sleep with Josh, that meant it wasn't cheating, but it wasn't RAPE. Men did not get raped by their ex-boyfriends. His ex-boyfriend had NOT raped him. All of a sudden, he realized he was back at Twin Groves. He pulled into a different parking spot and turned off the car. This time, he looked around him before he got out of the car.

He realized he was being ridiculous and paranoid. Josh wasn't waiting to jump out of the bushes. He went in to Twin Groves and went up to Rosie's floor. He took the stairs this time. As he walked onto the floor, he smiled at the nurses, who smiled back, blushing as they fiddled with their paperwork. When he winked at one of the girls, she dropped all of her paperwork.

Men who were raped were repulsive. They gave off an aura, that 'I'm used and not worth it' vibe. Josh hadn't raped him - he was still himself. The nurses still responded to his charm and good looks. He nodded to himself. Josh _hadn't _raped him. He knocked on Rosie's door, before peaking his head inside.

Rosie, sweet Rosie, was sitting on her bed. She looked like she was reading a book, but for the past few hours she had been continuously looking at the door, waiting for the face that had just appeared before him. "Robbie!" She cheered, excitedly. Then she looked behind him to see if anyone else was there. "Where Greg?" she asked.

"Greg is home, sleeping. I wanted some Robert/Rosie time. You and I need to talk, little girl." He told her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Hugging her felt right, it felt safe. Like maybe, her innocence would be magically transferred to him. Like he was more pure.

"Something bad?" She guessed. Robert nodded sadly at her. He picked her up and danced with her for a minute, to unheard music. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him and letting him spin her and dance. When he put her down, she stood on his feet and he smiled, getting the message. He took her hands and continued dancing. After a little while, he picked her up again, holding her close for a few moments before sitting on the bed, with Rosie on his lap.

"Do you remember your Daddy?" he asked her. She pursed her lips, thinking. Then she got off Robert's lap, went to a bottom drawer and pulled out a picture. It was a professional picture of Rowan looking powerful and important. She held it up to Chase, as if to ask if that was the person he was talking about. He nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, very good. That's your daddy. Well, sweet girl, Daddy is no longer with us. He went up to heaven to be with Mummy and the angels." He paused. "Do you know what I'm saying Rosie?"

She thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I never saw Daddy…and now I won't see him till I get to heaven?" She asked. He nodded.

"That's right." He paused again, watching her face closely. "Are you okay, Rosie?" he asked.

"Daddy and Mummy are in heaven, but Robbie and Greg are here with me?" She asked. This time he did smile genuinely.

"Right! You're such a smart girl." He praised her. She jumped back in his lap and snuggled close to him.

"Love you, Robbie." She said. He kissed the top of her head, through her silky blond hair.

"I love you, too."

It broke his heart that such innocence had to be so close to such filth. _Robbie, that's rape. Josh raped you._

* * *

House actually sat dumbfounded on the couch for seven whole seconds before blinking and realizing that Chase had gone. He didn't know what had happened, one second Chase was sobbing and the next he was gone.

For the first time House was utterly speechless. He didn't know what to think or to do. He didn't want to go back to Jamie, even though she knew Chase. He needed to talk to someone…someone he knew and trusted. So he picked up his cell phone and called Wilson. However, he didn't account for the time difference and Wilson sounded as if he'd been asleep when he answered the phone.

"Wilson…it's me." He said, hating that he had to go to someone else for his problems. Wilson was instantly wide awake. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd heard that tone from his friend. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. He also had known House long enough to know better than to make a big deal out of it.

"Oh, uh, hey House." He said, turning on a light and sitting up in his bed. "So, what's new?" he asked.

House rolled his eyes. "I…need to run a differential." Wilson wisely chose to stay quiet and just let House talk this out. It would be easier on both of them. "I brought Chase to Australia for reasons that I thought were for him. But I think I needed to satisfy my own curiosity about his life down here. More specifically, his ex-boyfriend…but…" House hesitated. Wilson was intrigued. "He went out this morning, came back and told me he cheated on me with his ex-boyfriend. I left and came back and found out he didn't cheat, he was raped. He was a mess, Wilson, he was crying and then he suddenly stopped. He got up and left and went back to see his sister."

"He has a sister?" Wilson couldn't help but ask him. House rolled his eyes.

"Could you focus, please?" House grunted. "What the hell do I do with him? About him?" Wilson processed the question.

"House, talk to him. You need to talk to him and tell him that it'll be okay. I know that's not your forte, but you need to be…comforting. Don't let him run away from this…he'll turn into you." Wilson finally said. House nodded, accepting that answer.

"Okay, bye." He said, hanging up the phone. Wilson shook his head. House really did care about Chase, whether or not he was even admitting it to himself.

House paced around the hotel room. He was not good at the talking thing. He was better at the aggressive thing. "Like Josh." His mind said. He wondered if that's what Chase saw in him. He thought about last night and wondered if he'd pushed, if Chase would have given in. They had an unspoken agreement that neither one was ready, but would Chase cave if House said he was ready? What had happened to him before this?

House assumed that he probably shouldn't have used the word rape with Robert. It seemed that that was the word that had set him off. Rape. But House was used to being blunt. And he knew that Chase was use to that bluntness, even when it came to him. Had the word rape been enough to push him over the edge?

House paced as long as his leg would allow him to. He finally had to sit down and had taken to twirling the cane. Maybe…this entire relationship had been a bad idea. Clearly, Chase was not ready. Was he even ready?

And how had the incident with Josh even happened? He knew from Chase's reaction to seeing Josh and his reaction today that Chase had not been the one to initiate the contact. Josh knew they were in town to see Chase's sister, House had mentioned that the night he met Josh. Was he waiting for him outside the hotel room? Was he waiting for him at Twin Groves? Had he gone up to see Rosie and waited for Chase in his sister's hotel room.

Almost immediately he dismissed that last idea. Chase had told him that Rosie didn't like Josh so he probably wouldn't involve his sister. And if he were waiting outside the hotel, Chase could have easily gotten back in. However, something Chase had said stuck with him. "I just…shut down." It was a defense mechanism. The less you fight back, the less you get hurt. "It was like old times." Josh had done this more than once. House assumed that their first sexual encounter had not been Chase's idea, nor had he been willing, but Josh forced it.

Anger rose in House and he was surprised to find that it was for Chase. Not at Chase, but he was so angry at Josh for hurting the younger man. His entire life had been full of hurt and terror and disappointment. He swore to himself, right then and there, that he would stick with Chase, no matter what. He knew that by the time Chase got back he would be pushing House away. He knew how his mind worked.

He knew that Chase would have thought about the word rape over and over. And that he would have decided that it wasn't rape. He would have decided that House was wrong and that he didn't know anything. That House should probably go. He'd spend a little more time with his sister and be back soon. And when he got back, he'd put in his two weeks. And he'd run away from his problems.

But House wouldn't allow that. He knew that Chase hadn't showered and when he got back to the hotel, he was going to have to put his youngest duckling, his boyfriend, through one of the worst experiences of his life. He was going to take him to the hospital for a rape kit. He knew he could deceive Chase in order to get him to the hospital, but for once in his life, he decided not to. He was going to take Wilson's advice and talk to him. And if he had to call for an ambulance, he'd do it. Chase was going to get the goddamn help he needed, if it killed both of them.

Just then the door opened and Robert walked in. His eyes were narrowed in suspiciousness, but he was trying to look calm and collected. House thought, this actually MIGHT just kill us both.


	17. Real Life

_**This chapter is short. And I'm fairly certain that some of you won't like it, but just trust me. **_

"Hey House." Chase said, walking in. "I told Rosie. I think that she got it." House noted that Chase was using his last name again.

"You told her what, exactly?" House was treading a thin line and the both knew it.

"I told her our father is dead. I asked her if she remembered him and she showed me a picture she had. Then I told her that he was in heaven with our Mum." He sighed, sitting down. "Then she asked me if 'Robbie and Greg' were here with her."

"We'll go back to see her again, later. We can bring her a cookie or something." House decided just to dig right in. "So, we're just going to pretend like this morning didn't happen?"

Chase's eyes flashed, but he remained calm. House knew it was how he had been trained. He was going to have to be cruel, crueler than usual. "House, I already said that I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"First of all, I want you to stop apologizing for something that wasn't your fault. And secondly, I want you to admit what it really was. Josh raped you." House saw Chase blanch, but he didn't back down.

"Stop it! You're wrong. Men don't get raped by their ex-boyfriends. Maybe I didn't ask for it, but I sure as hell didn't stop it." Chase was beginning to lose his cool. It killed House that he was going to have to break the younger man.

House snorted. "Sure, men don't get raped by their ex-boyfriends and the women who are raped were asking for it."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it!" Chase's voice was starting to rise.

"Doing nothing doesn't make it your fault, Robert. What Josh did was wrong. And it was-" Chase cut him off.

"Don't say it!" He yelled. Then he took a breath and calmed himself. "Look, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe you should go back to PPTH. Let me spend a little more time with Rosie and then I'll be back." House knew this was coming.

"No. I'm going to stay here, with you. Don't push me away Robert." House said, firmly.

"Then learn when enough is enough. Quit pushing things!" He signed deeply. "I'm going to take a shower." House stood up then.

"No, you're not. We're going to the hospital first." Chase paled and swayed on the spot.

"Why?" He asked. House shook his head. He knew Chase wasn't dense; he was just trying to delay the inevitable.

"Because you need to have a rape kit done. We need to make sure that you're not injured." House said. His voice was soft, yet firm.

"You're crazy. It wasn't rape!" Chase yelled. "Just…leave me alone!"

"It WAS rape. And I'm not going to leave you alone. I care about you too much to do that. Robert, I'm sorry that this happened but…" Chase cut him off.

"House, what happened today was exactly what happened every other time I had sex with Josh. He was rough and he forced me into it. If I say that this is rape, then what does that say about our relationship? What kind of person am I?" His voice had gone soft, so soft House almost couldn't hear him. Tears had sprung to his eyes.

"It doesn't make you anything. Josh abused you and Robbie, I am so, so sorry that he did. But even if that's true, he still hurt you today. I want to make sure that you are okay. Please, let me take you to the hospital for a rape kit."

Finally, Chase broke. All the life seemed to go out of him and he nodded in agreement. "You'll come with me, right? I don't have to go by myself?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'll be there with you, I promise." Chase sadly nodded his head and let House lead him out of the hotel room. House didn't want to ask the next question, but knew he had to. "Where did he…?" House trailed.

"The backseat." Chase replied, his voice dull and emotionless.

"Of the rental car?" House couldn't help sounding disgusted. Chase nodded. "Where's the nearest hospital?" he asked. Again, Chase paled.

"It's the hospital that I studied at." He said, feeling physically sick. But then he pulled himself together. He got in the car and started to drive.

"You know Robert…if you want, I could do the rape kit." House offered, gently. "Don't feel pressured, but if you'd rather I do it, than some random person, I will." Chase began to panic. He pulled off to the side of the road and turned to look at House.

"I can't do this. Please, please don't make me do this. A rape kit is used to press charges; I don't want to press charges. I want to go home and forget this ever happened." He begged.

"You know we have to check…" House told him, again.

"No, we don't. I'm not injured, he used a condom. Please don't make me go through this again." That sparked House's ears.

"Again?" he questioned, as gently as possible. At that point, Robert put his head against the steering wheel.

"Again." He said. It was all he needed to say.

"Let's go to back. Come on, out of the car, let me drive." He said, gently pushing at Chase's shoulder.

"But your leg…"

"Will be fine. Come on, Robert; let's get you back to the hotel room." He nodded, climbing out of the car. As he passed Greg coming around, Greg stopped him and pulled him into a safe hug. "You're safe now, Robert."

Chase had accepted the hug, but wasn't really returning it. When House said those words, it was like all the life had drained from him. He clung to Greg like Rosie had clung to him the day before. "How can you even stand to look at me?" Chase asked. "I'm sick, I'm repulsive, I'm dirty, and I'm used. You don't deserve trashy leftovers."

House pulled back from the hug and shook his shoulders. "Don't let me ever hear you say that again. You are NOT trashy leftovers. I can stand to look at you because you have great hair, a pretty mouth, and an amazing ass." Chase let out a chuckle. "Let me ask you something, when you look at me, do you see the cane?"

"Of course not." Chase protested.

"When I look at you, I don't see the things that have happened to you. I just see the man who, for reasons beyond my explanation, fell for me. I see the man who trusted me enough to tell me some of his most personal secrets and let me meet his sister. I see the man that can look beyond the mean, misanthropic guy that I am and find something in me that I didn't even know existed."

In that moment, Chase knew that House had been more candid than he probably ever had been or ever would be again. In that moment, he knew he could trust House. He knew that as long as he could allow House to care for him that he would be alright. That he would heal, someday. He knew that when they got back to the hotel room, House was going to ask him to tell him everything. Chase knew that he was going to.

House wasn't going to abuse him; House wasn't going to leave him. At that moment, he knew that he loved House. He just couldn't tell him that yet. But in that moment, he felt a little hope. He felt a little less distraught. He looked House in the eyes and said, "Let's go back."

House smiled. He knew everything was going to be okay…even though they had a LONG road ahead.


	18. Life Support

**_Okay kiddies, a few things before this chapter. First of all, there is a little shower scene, but there is NO SEX! This chapter is really important, as it's the last full chapter. There will be an epilogue and then, that's it. I really hope you like this chapter, I've been working on it for a while and it's probably one of my favorite chapters in the whole story! _**

They didn't go straight back to the hotel room. They stopped at a diner and had lunch first. At first, lunch was tense and awkward, just like their first date had been. But it got back to being normal quickly. After they ate they went back to the hotel room. As they walked in the room, Chase turned to House. "I know you have questions."

"Yeah, I have questions, but they can wait. You need to take a shower and then we need to go visit your sister. That's why we're here, to visit Rosie. The questions can wait until we get back home." Chase glanced at him curiously. But then he smiled and hugged House.

"Thank you." He said. He turned to head toward the bathroom and then stopped and turned around. "It's going to take time to learn how to trust. My mind trusts you, but my body is another story. I've been hurt a lot in the past."

"I know you have…and I'm willing to wait." Chase smiled, then. A huge smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. It actually took House's breath away, though he'd never admit that out loud. Then, Chase's smile became mischievous. House could tell that whatever he was about to say was making him nervous, but he waited it out. "I have to shower…but…maybe…you'd like to…come with me?" he offered. He was stuttering, blushing and looking at the floor. House's couldn't believe his ears. 

"Only if you're really ready." House told him. Chase nodded.

"I'm ready…I don't think I can handle sex yet, but I think a shower might be nice. Last night was good." Chase told him. House closed the gap between them. They were both quiet, studying each other as they walked to the bathroom. 

"You really think that you're ready for this?" House asked, as Chase leaned in and turned on the shower. Chase turned to look at House, seriously.

"Don't hurt me. Don't make me regret this." Chase told him. House nodded, accepting the terms of the agreement. House sat down on the toilet seat and removed his shirt. He wanted to be the one to make the first move. Chase watched him, glad that House had been the first to remove clothing. 

He was trembling slightly as he reached for the buttons on his shirt. House beckoned him forward. Chase stepped in front of House, who gently pushed his shaking hands away and unbuttoned the shirt for him. 

There were glaring bruises on his sides, where hands had grabbed him. Chase saw the bruises and looked away, but House turned his head back to him. "Look at me. You shouldn't be ashamed." Chase took a shuddering breath and nodded. Then he stepped back from House and removed his pants and boxers.

House took a moment to really look him over. He was gorgeous, there was no denying that. His body was fit, but not overly muscular. House guessed that he probably swam. House pushed himself up from the toilet seat and undid his own pants. House watched Chase watching him. He seemed to be looking over every inch of his body, which made House blush a little.

Chase reached out and gently ran his cool fingers over the scar on his leg. Then he ran his hands up and traced the scar on his neck. 

House noticed a long, thin scar on Chase's side. "What's that?" he asked. Chase looked to what he was referring to.

"I was stabbed." He said. House had to conceal his shock.

"That's not in your medical file."

"No, it's not in my public medical file." Chase agreed. All of a sudden, House understood. This had something to do with the last time he had to have a rape kit done. "The water's going to get cold." He said, turning to the shower. 

He opened the door and stepped in and House followed him. "You really do have a great ass, you know." House said. It broke the tension a little. As the warm water washed over their bodies, Chase lifted his face to the hot spray.

House grabbed a washcloth and put some soap on it. He brought the washcloth to Chase's neck and began to gently wash. He moved down towards his shoulders and onto his chest. Chase kept his eye's on House, watching him as he gently wiped away the dirt and horror of the day. This felt right, having House do this. 

He winced as House hit a bruise, but nodded for him to go on. Before he reached his groin, House turned Chase around. He started back up at the top again. Washed the back of his neck, down the shoulders and soaped up his lean back.

He could see more bruises on his ass. Chase looked slightly uncomfortable every time he sat down. "Robert, I…want to check and make sure there wasn't any tearing. Can I do that?" he asked. Chase took a deep breath. It seemed like forever before he finally nodded and bent over slightly. He rested his head on his arm, propped up against the wall.

As House first washed his bruised cheeks, then he very gently pulled them apart to make sure that Josh had not permanently damaged Robert. He was a little swollen and it looked tender, but House could see no obvious damage. He took notice of scarring, but said nothing for the time being.

As he looked up, he realized that Chase's shoulders were shaking in silent sobs. House placed a small kiss to the small of his back and gently tried to turn Chase around. But Chase wouldn't turn. "Robert, it's okay. There's no damage, you're going to be fine." He said. Chase still wouldn't turn. "If I ever see that bastard again, I'll kill him."

Finally Chase turned around. His body was dripping with water and his eyes were dripping with tears. "Why are you being so good to me?" he finally managed to ask.

"Because you're worth it." House told him, truthfully. Chase lowered his head as more tears poured from his eyes. "Can you get the shower stool?" House asked him, hating to admit that he needed help and was having trouble standing. Chase opened the door and grabbed the stool, helping House lower himself.

"Can I wash your hair?" Chase asked him. House smiled and agreed. Chase was glad to be doing something other than letting House examine him. They moved the shower stool so that his head was under the water. He wet his hair and then poured some shampoo into his hands, massaging it into House's scalp.

House threw his head back and gave a slight moan. "Your fingers are like magic." Chase smiled and continued rubbing the soap into his hair. Then he used one hand as a shield as he rinsed his hair. When all the shampoo was out he started to condition it. "What are you doing? You know that you don't REALLY have to rinse and repeat."

Chase chuckled. "I'm using conditioner." 

"Oh, well, you know what's best. Keep doing that." He said, as Chase rubbed his head. Once that had been rinsed, Chase turned so he was facing House.

"You aren't running away." Chase said. 

"Neither are you." Then they smiled at each other. "We should get out of the shower. We're getting prune-y." Chase leaned behind him and turned off the water. Then he opened the door and reached out for the towels. He handed one to House and wrapped the other one around himself.

Chase stepped out of the shower, but soon realized that House was still sitting on the shower stool. "Are you planning on getting out of there?"

House grinned cheekily. "Think I'll just stay here for a while." Chase realized that was his way of saying his leg was bothering him too much to get up. So Chase dried himself quickly and found House's Vicoden. He shook two into his hand and silently handed them to House.

House took them, also saying nothing. He absent mindedly rubbed his leg. Chase got dressed in clean clothes and came back into the bathroom. House was still sitting in the shower. Chase sighed deeply.

"You know, you expect me to trust you, you need to trust me, too. I know it's hard for you to let people in."

"I've just done too much. It's acting up, it'll die down. Thanks for the Vicoden." House told him, just barely whispering the last part. Chase handed him his shirt and watched him put it on. 

"If you need help, I'm not going to think any less of you, you know." Chase told him, holding out his pants. House took the pants, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to hold his own weight long enough to get them on. But he had to try anyway. He slipped the pants up as far as he could and then tried to pull himself up, almost losing his balance in the process. He would have fallen had Chase not grabbed him.

"Damn it!" House said. With Chase holding his weight he could finish pulling up the pants. Once he had them on, Chase kind of swung him around so he could sit on the toilet seat. House refused to look at Chase, who refused to look away.

"It's okay to need help, Greg. It's okay to admit that. In fact, I need help. I'm going to need a lot of help getting through all of this. And I expect you to help me. Because we're together. Because we're in a relationship. Do you have any idea how much trust it took for me to let you do what you just did? Not five hours ago I was..." he gulped and hesitated, not wanting to say the word. "I was raped. Josh defiled my body and I let you look it over. And you won't even admit to me that you're in pain and you need help. If you can't do that how on earth do you expect this relationship to work?" Chase asked. House had no words for him. 

"Are you committed to this relationship? Do you want this to work? I'm not going to survive if you start stringing me along and then you decide you don't want me that close. It's all or nothing, Greg. I'm giving you that ultimatum and you have to decide right now. Either you let me all the way in or we're done."

House reached out and grabbed Chase's hand. He brought it down to his thigh, now hidden by the fabric of his pants. His voice was choked and he had a hard time getting the words out. "Sometimes I think that in another year or two I won't have any mobility. And that scared the shit out of me." he said. It was all he had to say, Chase leaned forward and pulled House into a hug.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Chase whispered.

"I've already fallen in love with you." House replied. "Please, don't leave me alone...I choose all."


	19. Elaborate Lives

1 When House and Chase went back to visit Rosie that day, Chase finally made a decision on what to do with his sister. He was going to move her into an assisted living home in New Jersey. That was he could visit her more often and hopefully get to a point where she didn't need to be in a home. She would start going to school, too. 

The rest of the trip to Australia was relatively uneventful. Chase didn't see Josh again at all and he didn't know if it was coincidence, House, Jamie...or possibly a combination. After Chase had made the decision to move his sister, he had called Cuddy to tell her what was going on. He had asked for another week off once he got back so he could get everything settled and organized with his sister.

During their week in Australia, Robert and Greg had really talked - about everything. Their past relationships, what they wanted out of this relationship. For the first time in both of their lives, they were completely honest with another human being. They decided that they wanted to continue dating, seriously. They also made the decision not to tell the other members of the team or Cuddy yet. That would come in time. 

Just because they were both willing to give it their all, didn't mean that it would work out. The day that House finally asked Chase to move in with him, he fired him first. Chase had been devastated for all of ten minutes (in which House made him suffer, thinking that he was just fired) before he had suggested they move in together. 

Together, they went to Cuddy and told her that Chase was resigning from House's team...and they told her why. They still decided they didn't want Cameron and Foreman knowing. It wasn't really any of their business. And after Chase had been fired, Foreman and Cameron both ended up quitting - and moving away. Cuddy offered Chase a position on the ICU team, which he gladly accepted. 

It took Chase a long time to be able to reveal what he went through to House. They had been living together for three months when he finally started talking. True to his word, House never pushed him in to it.

They had been sitting on the couch watching TV. Well, actually Chase was laying in House's lap, House's hands running idly through his soft blond hair. They were watching a repeat of Law and Order and the team was dealing with a sexual abuse case. Suddenly, Chase grabbed the remote and muted the television. He stayed the way he was, he was facing away from House but he began to talk.

"I had come out, publically, my sophomore year in college. Jamie was the first person I told, and then I told Josh. Soon it spread around my group of friends. Pretty much everyone was great to me, one or two of the people I hung out with were a little uncomfortable, but all in all, it was okay." He sighed very deeply and took a shaky breath. "And then, one day I was walking home from class and this group of guys came up behind me. I didn't even notice them at first, but then they surrounded me. They threw me into a car and drove me...well...I still don't know where I was. They had me blindfolded. I'm still not sure how many of them there were, but they took turns raping and beating me.

"I don't know how long I was there. I fought back at first, but they stabbed me. I think at some point I lost consciousness, but eventually they put me back in the car, still blindfolded, and dropped me in front of my building. I had lost a lot of blood and was in so much pain, I couldn't move. And by some miracle Jamie happened to be walking by right then. She ran upstairs, getting Josh and a blanket and they carried me to his car and to the hospital. To be honest, I don't really remember much of it.

"I was in the hospital for a week. The ER visit was the worst part of that whole thing. The rape kit, the isolation, it was horrible Greg. The looks on the faces of the doctors and nurses who filtered in and out, the pity, the disgust. Jamie sat with me the whole time, holding my hand, wiping my face. That's why..." he stopped, practically choking on the words. "That's why I couldn't go through that again. I couldn't have another rape kit done." Finally, Chase looked up at House and was utterly shocked to see tears running down his face.

"Robert..." he said, not knowing what else to say.

"This...doesn't change how you feel about me, does it?" Chase asked, tentatively. House looked confused.

"Why would you even think that?" House asked him. House leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, silly wombat, no matter what. I wish I could go back in time and kill them for you, I wish you never had gone through that, but it would never change how I feel about you."

"Greg, I'm ready." he said, after a moment of silence. House's eyes flashed at him curiously. 

"Ready?" he asked, even though he had a good idea what Chase was talking about.

"I'm ready to make love with you." House's smile spread over his face and all the way up to his ears. He jumped off the couch (as much as House could jump anywhere), grabbed Chase's hand, and dragged him into the bedroom. And they lived.

_**Ladies and gentleman, that's it! It's been over a year since I started this story. I was just getting into House, hadn't even seen all of Season Two yet...and now I'm all caught up. This has been a hard story to write, but it's also been amazing! I've truly enjoyed writing this for you guys - and from the majority of reviews, you all have seemed to enjoy reading it!**_

_**Please, even if you haven't reviewed yet, leave a review after this last chapter and let me know what you thought of the story. There may possibly be a chance for a sequel, but not yet. I have another story in the works right now, and I want to get through that before I start a sequel on this.**_

_**Once again, thank you so much - especially those of you have stuck with me since the beginning! You're words and encouragements have meant the whole world to me!!**_


	20. Author's Note on the Sequel

Hey everyone!! I hope that you're all doing well. First of all, I want to once again thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. It was a blast to write! Now, on to the news. There IS a sequel in the works. The story is entirely mapped out and so far, even a couple of chapters are written. I am planning on finishing Me and Emily before posting any of the sequel.

Here's what I'd like to ask from you. I'd really like to make a video trailer for the sequel. However, I am not a vidder - not even close. To make the video, you'd be given the whole outline of the story and whatever's been written thus far. I'd also love for whoever does this to be a "sort of" beta. I don't really need the editing, but I'd love an opinion on the story, the characters, the dialogue, and most importantly, what you think.

Thank you guys SO much! I hope you'll all enjoy the sequel as much as you seemed to enjoy Fragmented Pieces!


	21. Sequel Now Up!

1Hey everyone! The sequel to Fragmented Pieces is now up on my account! It's called Jersey Boys and I encourage everyone to go check it out and review, please!!


End file.
